Shinku Raikou
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: A masked figure weilding such power able to defeat the Nobuseri with a single strike. How will our seven samurai deal with this mysterious, masked person? Oh, did I mention it's a woman? Kyuzo/OC and some Kambei/OC REVIEW! title means Crimson lightning
1. Am I a Samurai? Nope!

**Shinku Raikou (Crimson Lightning)**

-Chapter One-

The city was bustling with merchants, buyers, citizens and samurais. It was a popular place for the samurai community to seek out and hide if needs be. Most were pathetic wannabies extorting money, rice or more from the poor folk in need. Heck, more than half of them couldn't use their own katanas properly!

Rikichi groaned, complaining his feet were hurting along with his back, the sacks of rice, the last of the crops, slung on his back. Komachi yawned tiredly from his arms, the young girl in desperate need of some decent sleep. Kirara kept up leading them through the busy, crowded streets, determined to find samurai willing to help. Beside her was a woman cloaked in black with the hood pulled up, all which could be seen was a black mask covering her face, black and gold marks across the mask, eyes hidden.

"Quit your whining Rikichi," she groaned herself, "you're a farmer, you're used to walking."

"Easy for you to say Yuki-sama," he grumbled while she chuckled behind the mask.

Once amongst the masses Kirara spun the water crystal but it didn't light their way. Samurai walked past them along with the normal citizens, Komachi looked at a food stall.

"I'm hungry..." she whimpered.

Yuki put a gloved hand on the young girl's shoulder, "wait here, I'll get us something to eat."

Komachi looked up at her mask wistfully, "really?!"

She laughed and nodded, "I still have a little money left, enough for us some food."

Vanishing into the food stall, she came back with roasted squid on a stick for each of them. They all tore into their own greedily, Yuki wasn't eating though.

"Aren't you hungry?" Komachi asked with a mouthful.

"I'm fine for now, thank you for the concern," she ruffled the girl's hair.

A man suddenly came swinging from above and aimed to jump on Rikichi's back for the rice. Rikichi fell and the man ran off with the woven basket of rice.

"THIEF!!!" Komachi yelled at the top of her voice as Rikichi went after him futilely, "SOMEONE STOP THAT THIEF!!!"

Kirara looked at Yuki who nodded, "come along, its best not to split up here," she grabbed both of their hands and pulled them through the crowds to see a young samurai with long, tied back hair stop the thief, the basket of rice go flying. Yuki let go of their hands and made a dive, catching the rice before it could spill.

"Score for me!" she called happily to them.

Rikichi bowed on the ground to the young samurai, "honourable samurai, thank you, thank you so much."

"Eh, it was nothing," the boy replied sheepishly.

Yuki stood, the rice basket on her shoulder, "that was a close one, thank you," she bowed her head. They started walking around, the young samurai leading them and the rice on Rikichi's back again.

"Goodbye," he said before walking off.

"Wait Samurai-sama," Rikichi called but Kirara shook her head.

Yuki watched him go silently, watchful eyes hidden behind the darkness of her mask.

"A ROBBER!!" people shouted and ran past them.

The water crystal glowed and moved towards the commotion. Kirara ran forwards, Yuki following behind her as they came out to the front of the crowd. There was a shop owner and his wife on their knees, the young samurai Katsushiro listening to them. He willingly agreed to help when a robotic voice came from the crowd. A huge armoured samurai suit came out, an equally huge sword resting on its shoulder.

"This is my war to win," he stomped forwards, "yo, owner, I may end up slicing your store in half to save your son."

"Just please save him," he whimpered.

He leapt up and brought his sword down on the store, cutting it in half. Kirara heard Yuki tut beside her.

"He's a show off."

The building fell revealing the robber in armour, a crying babe in his arm, the other holding a katana.

"Hey robber, hand over the kid."

"Are you a samurai?" he asked sounding a little crazy.

"Of course," the automated samurai puffed out his chest.

"Then you know I want to be in the military! I haven't eaten in 10 days!" now he sounded crazier, "I want a war and nothing can stop me on this path!"

The huge samurai brought his sword up but the robber pulled back his coat to reveal dynamite strapped to his waist. People started running away, screaming in case it exploded. Yuki pushed her three friends back lightly, "stand back, I think it's time I got involved."

Yuki walked forwards, past Katsushiro who looked at her shocked, and past the automated samurai.

"Oy, oy!" the samurai turned his head to her; "you can't walk in on samurai business."

"I'll let you know when I see a samurai then," she retorted.

He blew steam through the small chimney beside his helmet-head, "why you!"

Yuki carried on walking towards the robber who looked at her as if she had two heads.

"Are you crazy? Or do you want to die along with the kid?!"

Behind her Komachi pulled against Rikichi, "Yuki-chan!!" she cried.

Said woman stopped a meter from him, "aren't you big and tough, bringing a child into a fight, that's a coward's excuse," she chuckled, "you wouldn't last five minutes in the army."

"You bitch!" he yelled at her tossing the kid into the air.

The mother screamed, her husband gasping in horror. Yuki turned to Katsushiro and held out a hand.

"May I borrow your sword?"

He looked at her shocked but took too long to answer and she took it for herself. Moving forwards towards the robber, she brought the sword down with both hands before spinning and bringing it back up. Jumping back she caught the babe in her arm and it giggled quietly. Yuki smiled behind the mask as the dynamite fell from the man, cut at the wires and made harmless. Handing the sword back she nodded to Katsushiro.

"Thank you."

Handing the child back to his parents they thanked her furiously but she shook her head, "you don't owe me anything, just take care of that cute boy," before heading back to her friends.

Komachi leapt on her in a fierce hug which she returned.

"You were so cool!" she cried.

"Thank you Komachi," she looked back at the shocked robber, his eyes wide, "next time you want to start a war, make sure you grow up and turn into a real man."

He feinted on the spot and she laughed out loud. The water crystal glowed and pointed to a man wearing white rags who was walking away. Yuki's eyes narrowed but said nothing as they ran after him.

"He will be the samurai that saves our village!" Kirara announced as they ran.

* * *

They lost sight of the famous samurai Kambei and were forced to a halt. Rikichi came running back panting.

"I'm sorry Water Priestess; the samurai was faster than I thought."

"He is a samurai," Yuki sighed, "he's bound to be faster than you; he is one of the Masters."

An imperial wagon was rolling past them when eyes looked out of the blinds and saw Kirara. It ground to a halt and Yuki wondered if to run or not. After a brief paused it set back off again and Yuki silently sighed in relief.

"Will you three be okay if I vanish for a few hours? I will see if I can track down our samurai," Yuki announced.

Rikichi looked ready to argue but Kirara nodded, "be careful, will you be able to find him and us?"

"Of course," Yuki smiled, obvious on her voice, "I will be back by tonight at the most, find some place to shelter, I may have other business after finding Kambei."

Komachi sniffed, "be careful Yuki-chan."

She ruffled the young girl's hair and nodded before turning and walking away into the crowds.

Once out of sight from them, Yuki seemed to vanish into thin air and appeared on several grounds up. It was a higher plain in the huge city and there she watched silently from the shadows as Kambei was joined by Katsushiro. Most likely the young boy was begging for the wise Master to become his teacher. Spotting her three friends she moved from the shadows and waved them over before pointing to Kambei. Kirara nodded and they ran towards him but Yuki hung back so as not to be seen. Watching them go to a place with no one else around, Yuki decided to head down for a while before returning to her search.

Kambei and Katsushiro looked up as she walked over, the younger one looked at her with wide eyes.

"You were the one from the robber, you're swordsmanship was magnificent!"

Yuki chuckled lightly, "thanks."

Kambei looked her over, "are you a samurai?"

"Nope," she sat down beside Komachi who crawled into her lap, "I just know how to use a sword."

"And do you always hide behind a mask?" he asked curiously, "how can you be trusted?"

"Very inquisitive," she remarked, "I wear a mask to protect my identity."

Kirara rose to her defence, "she has been with us for eight years now and even though she wears a mask I and all of the villagers trust Yuki-sama with our lives."

Yuki inclined her head in thanks.

Rikichi told the two samurai about the Nobuseri terrorizing them and needing aid to kill them.

"I will come," Katsushiro said instantly.

Komachi stood up and stated in a matter of a fact way, "sister says you are no good because you have no battlefield experience," Kirara put a hand over the kids mouth and pulled her down embarrassed.

Yuki laughed as Katsushiro blushed lightly. They looked at Kambei.

"I am only versed in losing wars; if I went your village would be destroyed."

"This isn't a war," Yuki interrupted, "more like a massacre flouted because the peasants can't fight back, there is no war, just the fight and fights can be won."

He stood and started walking away. Yuki shook her head.

'He hasn't changed one bit...'

That night Katsushiro was given a bowl of rice while they all ate peasant's gruel, except for Yuki who was leant back against a wall.

"Do you eat at all?" Katsushiro asked Yuki curious.

"Only when I absolutely have to, there is no food to spare and I would rather have the others eat than I."

He smiled lightly, "you follow the samurai code yet are not one, you are a strange person."

"I get that a lot," she chuckled.

The next day they resumed their search. Yuki watched in disgust as most samurai turned Kirara down or ate their rice before turning them down. After the third person did that she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and tossed him out.

"Don't give them rice unless they earn it," she reprimanded the three.

Night was soon there again and Yuki rest against a wall, sleep once again eluding her while the others ate.

"I'm going out for a while, I'll see you later," she stood and left before any could say a thing.

Yuki sat on a rooftop high above most of them watching people stroll by. There were some entertaining moments but it was when she saw Katsushiro and the armoured samurai Kikuchiyo running to the palace, her interest was peaked. Jumping from the roof, she landed in front of them.

"Dare I ask what happened?"

Kikuchiyo ground to a halt, "you!!"

Katsushiro rolled his eyes, "Kirara was taken by Ukyo! Or we believe so..."

Yuki sighed, "can't leave five minutes before all hell breaks loose."

Kikuchiyo swung his huge sword round at the carriage breaking the top half off revealing Kirara, Ukyo and his guard.

"Kirara-dono!" shouted Katsu (a/n: his name is too long!!!).

Ukyo and his guard fled while several samurai appeared in their place, one throwing a pointed spike at them. Both Katsu and Kikuchi (a/n: also too long to spell!) lost their weapons pretty quickly so Yuki took charge.

"Come on Kirara!" she pulled her friend with her and leapt over the side, dropping five round of stairs before setting her down, "keep going, I'll hold them off."

One of them leapt at her but Yuki moved aside fluidly like a dancer and spun her foot round, kicking him over the side sending him to his death. Another came at her, a long blade seemingly attached to his arm that swept at her face. Bending backwards, she back flipped and her feet connected with his chin sending him flying into a back flip in the air and falling unconscious. Looking round there were two more that went after Kirara.

Rushing after them, she came to a broken end of the tunnel and pushed the two aside, smacking their heads into the walls and knocking them out. Looking over the edge she could see Kirara falling, Kambei diving after her and grabbing her hand. Kambei stuck his sword into an elevator roof and both hung on until it neared the bottom. His sword was stuck in the gears slowing its descent but they leapt off before it crashed. Yuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"I sweat one of these days I will kill her myself," she rubbed the back of her neck.


	2. Love and Hate Samurai

**Shinku Raikou (Crimson Lightning)**

-Chapter Two-

Ukyo was sat shivering, his eyes wide with fear as three people walked in. He was in such terror he didn't realize who it was.

"Why are you so afraid Ukyo?" drawled one voice.

"S-Samurai, come to kill me!"

"You are my son," his father spoke, "that's why they cannot kill you."

"Why did they interfere? And that woman!" he shivered violently, "hidden beneath darkness!"

"If they bother you then you can deal with them," his father left.

Ukyo regained his sanity and stood, retrieving his golden gun and shooting the droid in the head easily.

"I want the mecha-samurai destroyed along with the masked woman."

* * *

Yuki headed back to where they had made camp to find Kambei and Kirara already there with Komachi and Rikichi, Katsu sat there too.

"Yuki-chan!" Komachi launched onto her, "you're safe!"

She laughed and spun the girl round in a hug, "of course I am, who do you think I am? I'm the great Yuki! Nothing can beat me."

Komachi laughed along with her while Katsu rolled his eyes. Katsu handed Kirara her necklace back with the water stone on it before bowing on the ground.

"Forgive me for not being able to protect you!"

Yuki glanced over at Kikuchi who was being fixed by his engineer.

"If I can't protect one person, how can I protect a whole village from the Nobuseri?"

Kikuchi burst in, "that spirit won't work!" he grabbed the rice that Kambei hadn't eaten, "have you any idea how much these guys worked for this?!"

They looked at the peasant gruel the others ate, Kikuchi pointed at Yuki, "she doesn't even eat just so that they can have a little more in their bowl!"

Yuki waved a hand in dismissal and returned to watching the conversation with amusement.

Kambei stood and held the rice, "your determination has moved me, I will go to your village."

Kirara broke out into a smile and the three bowed, Yuki inclining her head.

They looked over a map of the village, "I will not take these two, I need samurai," he glanced at Yuki who shook her head.

"We shall head out and find the remaining," Kirara stood up.

Rikichi shook his head, "maybe you should stay, there may be outlaws still looking for you."

"Let them come," Yuki chuckled, "they'll meet my fist and foot."

The engineer stood, "I know a pretty interesting guy."

* * *

As they turned up, Katsu was told to strike the samurai as he entered with the wooden stick. The samurai stopped before Katsu and laughed.

"You're kidding."

Kambei slapped his thigh, "incredible."

The samurai had tanned skin but white hair and a scar on his cheek, his name Gorobei. He looked to be a street performer making him agile despite his muscles build.

"I'll go to the village," they bowed lowly and he looked over at Yuki, "will you be fighting alongside me?"

"Depends on how I feel," she crossed her arms and Rikichi glared at her, "joking! Can't a girl a sense of humour and not get glared at? Of course I'll be fighting but not as a samurai...more as a...guard of the people."

"Oh? You were plenty good for a samurai back at the robbery."

Yuki shrugged.

A large needle suddenly flew in aimed at Kambei but Gorobei caught it before it hit the Master, eyes trained outside the hideout.

"Thank you."

Yuki stood, "oh? It seems some of the outlaws survived," her cloak swirled round her with her movement making her look perticlarly menacing.

She, Kambei, Gorobei and Kikuchi ran out to face them; the armoured samurai looked at her sideways.

"You really going to fight little girl?"

"You have a lot to learn brat," she smirked behind the mask.

* * *

Gorobei stood before the two outlaws and smiled, "how about a bet? You shoot your arrows at me, if they miss you must let us go free and I will not kill you."

The outlaw with crimson hair shot five arrows at Gorobei before he had chance to finish speaking. The samurai caught two in each hand and the final in his mouth before spitting it out, Yuki clapping from where she stood. Gorobei dodged the outlaw with the huge eye and claws when Kikuchi swiped his sword at the supporting beams bringing it crashing down.

"Crap!" cursed the metal samurai.

Yuki hit him which surprisingly didn't hurt her but him, "baka! Stop swinging that sword round!"

Kambei finished off the one who shot needles while Gorobei ended the one with the huge eye.

"I'll clean up what I've done!" Kikuchi said wrapping cloth round his metal head.

The mechanic Masamune looked at them, "want to come to my place?"

Yuki patted his shoulder, "thaaaaank you!" before looking back at Kikuchi and sighing as he struggled with a metal pylon.

* * *

Taking camp in the mechanics place, Yuki lay back with a tired sigh.

"I'm bored..."

Rikichi looked at her aghast, "Yuki-sama! How could you say that when our lives hang in the balance?!"

"Eh? What fun are you Rikichi?" she grumbled letting out an annoyed puff of air.

Kambei watched her; she seemed familiar yet at the same time a stranger. The mask and cloak did not help matters and he wished, no, needed to know who she was. Masamune was fixing Kambei's sword, Gorobei and Rikichi on guard outside while Katsu and Kirara had gone to send a message to the village. Yuki chuckled as Komachi blew on the fire in the kiln and the smoke flew back on her.

"Yuki-chan!" she whined.

Kambei stood, "I'm leaving..." before muttering, "five more..."

Yuki stood also, beaming behind her mask but the happiness evident with the bounce in her step, "hopefully I'll find some fun, stay here Komachi."

Following Kambei, they stopped at the bottom of many sets of stairs, Katsu and Kirara walking down them.

"Do you feel that?" Kambei asked curiously.

Yuki looked sideways at him; "Like someone is watching those two like a hawk with murderous intent?" she smirked behind her mask, "nope."

The two, after spotting them, came running down.

"Are you a samurai?" Kambei called up.

A samurai walked out from hiding. He wore a long red coat with short blonde hair that spiked out in odd directions to the side. Yuki's hidden eyes narrowed as he jumped down and landed crouched before standing tall.

'I gotta admit he is handsome as I remember him...' she thought before mentally smacking herself.

The two started circling while Yuki stood in front of Kirara and Katsu, her arms crossed.  
"I am Shimeda Kambei, who are you?"

"Kyuzo," he spoke in a soft yet steel tipped voice.

The samurai named Kyuzo drew two katanas from his back and held them, one backwards in his hand, "en garde."

Both ran at each other and Yuki was impressed by his speed that matched Kambei's. They each swiped at each other but either blocked or moved aside to attack again. Metal clanging with metal. Both stopped, Kambei's blade at Kyuzo's neck, Kyuzo's blade at Kambei's neck. Gorobei, Rikichi and Komachi came running but stopped on the sidelines. Kambei asked him to help but Kyuzo refused and leapt at him again. This time Kyuzo managed to knock Kambei back. As their fight escalated Yuki sighed.

"Men..."

The fight suddenly stopped and Kambei turned his back on Kyuzo.

"Wait to kill me after I have defeated the Nobuseri, or kill me now."

Kyuzo moved his swords and Komachi whispered.

"This is scary."

Suddenly Kikuchi came running, "watch out Kambei!"

He went running forwards but Yuki grabbed the back of his coat and shockingly managed to stop the metal samurai without showing much strength.

"Let me go!" he yelled at her.

"Don't shout at me!" she yelled back at him.

"I don't feel like doing this anymore," Kyuzo sheathed his swords, "let's do this another time."

Yuki beamed behind her mask, "good idea! Wait a minute...I'm bored again!" she let go of Kikuchi and grabbed her hooded head, "dammit!!"

Kirara sweat dropped, "You worry me sometimes Yuki-chan..."

Yuki stood beside Kambei and rest her chin on her gloved fist, her elbow resting on her arm that crossed her chest, "hmmm....I like him!"

Most of them deadpanned. Yuki stood laughing before turning on Kambei.  
"Haha! You got injured!" she laughed some more.

"Y-Y-Yuki-sama!" cried Rikichi, "you can't talk to the honourable samurai like that!"

"I talk to whoever I want however I want," she reminded him.

Kambei turned to her, "you remind me of someone..."

Yuki was silent for a moment, "I doubt it, after all, I didn't know you until we met."

Kambei felt it was more than that. If only he could see behind the mask.

* * *

They sat in the camp as usual until Kikuchi threw a fit and tore the paper up that Katsu had been writing on. Gorobei smirked and drew his sword before moving quickly and stabbing each small piece perfectly on his sword. Yuki scoffed.

"Show off..."

Kambei and Gorobei stood as the older samurai announced he would go find some more samurai.

"What about that samurai?" it was clear Gorobei meant Kyuzo.

Yuki clapped her hands together, "Oh! He was a stunner! If he doesn't come eventually, I'll kidnap him!!"

Kirara shook her head in disbelief, "you always act so strangely around handsome men."

"Because they're handsome!!!!" Yuki squealed.

Gorobei's jaw dropped, "what about us?!?!"

Yuki turned to him and huffed, "ha! Don't get me wrong, Kambei's nice too but..." she cleared her throat, glad the mask covered her blush, "you know..."

* * *

Somehow, Yuki fell asleep and next thing she knew she woke up as someone pounced on her stomach. She yelped and jolted awake to see a smiling Komachi in her masked face.

"Wake up Yuki-chan!"

"I think you already did that," she sighed.

There were laughs and she looked round to see everyone there, night outside and a new samurai in their midst. He was constantly smiling with short orange hair. Yuki sat up with Komachi in her lap still, tickling the young girl who laughed herself into hysterics.

"Hi, I'm Heihachi!"

"Yuki," she waved, "nice to meet you."

She listened to Heihachi describe the seven gods of rice and Kirara say she hoped seven gods helped their village.

"Gods are we?" Gorobei stroked his chin.

Yuki shook her head in disbelief but kept silent.

Kikuchi jumped up and tossed down his family tree, "see! A samurai's lineage!!"

They searched for Kikuchiyo and found him, reading the date it said that he was only thirteen. Yuki burst out laughing shortly followed by everyone else. Later, Kambei, Kirara, Rikichi, Komachi, Kikuchi, Heihachi and Yuki were walking through the city in search of samurai. Yuki was b-o-r-e-d! She strutted in front of them all complaining about being bored when she stopped. The others behind her stopped also to see a samurai leaning against a sign a few meters ahead. He had long black hair tied back and wore glasses. Kikuchi challenged him of course while Yuki slowly took steps back.

"Yuki-chan?" asked Kirara.

"Move back," Yuki warned quietly and they were shocked by the seriousness in her voice.

The samurai seemed to vanish with impossible speed and appeared behind Kikuchi, a small robot Yakan between them now as he walked towards the group.

"Kambei," she turned her head to him slightly, "be wary of him."

Kambei nodded and walked forward, meeting the samurai and started their fight.

Another robot came at them splitting the group apart from Heihachi. Heihachi destroyed one of the pillars below and the platform they stood on broke in half length ways. Kirara rolled down the slanted platform but Katsu grabbed her, sticking his sword in the concrete and holding onto her hand. Yuki mentally growled and moved forwards, sliding down the flooring until she reached the two. There was a quick flash and Yuki held a katana in one hand. It slid with ease into the concrete and stood firm as she grabbed Katsu's arm and pulled him back with Kirara. Once on stable ground the sword vanished as if it had never been there and no one asked, to her relief.

"That was risky," Kambei scolded her, "but not unwanted."

Yuki nodded her head and shrugged, "I do as I do."

* * *

The next day, she, Kambei, Gorobei and Heihachi were walking round the city when they announced they were apprehending samurai for murder. Yuki shuffled her feet.

"Well that's not good," she then laughed, "good thing I'm not a samurai!"

Kambei shook his head lightly before heading off. Returning back, they met up with Kirara and Komachi, Rikichi carrying wood. Heihachi knelt down and gave the young girl a lollypop to Komachi's joy.

"Another unsuccessful day," answered Gorobei.

"At this rate," Yuki kicked the dirt, "we will have to leave before claiming any more samurai."

"OY!"

Kikuchi came running up with around twenty samurai behind him, "look at the numbers I brought back!"

"Where did you find them?" asked Gorobei looking them all over, they looked like they'd climbed out of a hole.

"I helped them break out of prison," Kikuchi answered as if it was simple.

"You brought back the good-for-nothing ones," sighed Kambei.

That caused the twenty samurai to draw their swords, "a disgrace!" they called in anger, clearly unaware of the true samurai they faced.

Kambei made to move forwards but Yuki walked past him, "nope, it's my time for some fun," she hit her fist into her palm, "who wants to go down first?"

They looked at her and laughed, "You're not even a samurai!" one at the front shouted.

He fell back, Yuki's foot on his chest as she stood on him, "oh? I didn't quite hear that."

They all attacked her and she moved swiftly between them, spinning her heel into faces, kicking up dirt into a dust cloud. They all vanished momentarily and when it cleared seconds later Yuki was the last standing, hood still pulled up and mask unscathed. She made a peace sign as the samurai's beneath her groaned in pain.

"Oh shut up you wimps, I haven't killed you."

* * *

Back inside they came up with a plan, Yuki busy leaning back and playing with Komachi.

"We shall have to hide underground."

"The train can get you there," answered Masamune.

They all packed and got ready to move; no doubt they would be running.

"I want you to stick close to me, okay?" Yuki asked Komachi.

"Okay Yuki-chan!" the young girl hugged her briefly.

"They're here," Gorobei returned.

Kambei nodded, "let's go."

They all climbed up a ladder and crawled through tunnels to the underground train. Finally coming to the end they all dropped down one at a time. Heihachi was last of the samurai and caught Komachi and put her down before catching Kirara and doing the same and then being squished by Kikuchi. Yuki snorted with laughter. They were soon standing in front of the elevator train that went down vertically. Heihachi and the mechanic set to work on starting the train while Gorobei and Kikuchi went to keep an eye out.

They all climbed into the train and it started moving down. Yuki sat down on the floor, Komachi sitting in her lap as they waited. Kambei moved them to the cargo train and it separated from the main. Smoke hid the part of the train and Kambei came back.

"Once it slows, I want you all to jump from the tracks."

They nodded worriedly.

"Ready?" he asked from the open door, "now!"

Katsu jumped onto the platform quickly and held out his arms. He caught Kirara and Rikichi jumped across along with Gorobei. Yuki jumped across with Komachi on her back before Kambei joined them too and shouted up to Kikuchi, Heihachi joining them.

"You guys better save those peasants!!" he shouted as he shot past on the train.

They were silent before Kambei walked away, the samurai looked downcast for a moment before following him

"What about Kikuchiyo?" asked Katsu, "this isn't like you sensei!"

"I have walked over the corpses of many comrades," he answered still walking, "that's the kind of man I am."

Yuki felt sadness grip her heart but she stood with a sigh and walked on with Heihachi and Gorobei. Komachi ran in front and stopped Kambei with tears in her eyes.

"What about Uncle?" she started crying, those innocent eyes filled with pain.

Yuki walked forwards and knelt down, holding out her arms, "come here Komachi..."

Without hesitation the young girl ran into her arms and sobbed into her shoulder while Yuki held her back.

"I know it hurts, you have to be brave," she whispered hating the fact that the young child couldn't take comfort from her smile that lay hidden behind the mask.

"Uncle..." she sobbed.

"And this is why I hate the samurai..." Yuki muttered quietly.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I want to know what people think :)**


	3. Truth hidden behind masks

**Shinku Raikou (Crimson Lightning)**

-Chapter Three-

They were successful in reaching the underground city but were once again hiding from the samurai hunters.

"What do we do now?" asked Katsu.

Yuki sat on the ground, Komachi on her lap sound asleep, stroking the young girl's hair absentmindedly.

"We'll use our connections to get out of here," announced Kambei in thought.

"You know someone?" asked Gorobei.

A name popped into Yuki's mind and she smiled at the thought.

"Yes, my 'spouse'."

* * *

They stood on a cliff and looked down at the city full of lights.

"It's beautiful," said Kirara, "what do they do here?"

Yuki snickered as Heihachi hesitated to answer.

"It's a place where people like to drink, dance, be merry and forget stress," answered Gorobei.

Yuki nodded, "I've stayed here before, it leaves a...lasting impression on you."

* * *

Kambei spoke to a samurai who had left his sword it seemed, he had blonde hair tied back in three tails that stuck out at odd ends. They all followed Kambei when there was a whistle from the samurai hunters. Komachi turned to Yuki who patter her shoulders.

"Don't worry Komachi."

Once sat inside, Kambei introduced the man.

"This is my spouse, Shichiroji."

Katsu looked at the woman but Kambei pointed to the man. Yuki snickered along with Heihachi.

"You weren't supposed to interpret spouse literally."

"So the lady is..." Gorobei trailed off.

"Yukino," she bowed her head, she clapped, "enjoy the food."

Lots of food was brought in for them and handed round. Yuki mentally sighed, once again hating the mask but remembering its importance...for now.

"You people are fun," Yukino smiled.

"They journeyed from their village to find samurai who could protect their village from the Nobuseri," Gorobei told them.

Komachi looked at Yuki and Kirara who hadn't touched their food, "aren't you going to eat sister?"

"I can't eat luxurious food while the villagers are starving."

"They aren't the ones running around in fights," Yuki nudged her, "eat; it won't be good if I have to carry you back."

"What about you?" Kirara rounded on her.

Yuki touched the mask on her face lightly, "I've told you, I wear this for a reason...plus I won't drop after not eating."

"Now, now, lighten up," Shichiroji clapped and the walls slid away revealing three skeletons playing music.

Heihachi jumped up and joined the dancers in dancing. Komachi suddenly lightened up.

"Hey, hey! Yuki-chan, will you sing too?"

Yuki blinked a couple of times as all turned to her, "eh...I don't know..."

"Go one, I am curious to see if you have talent," Gorobei scratched his chin thoughtfully.

Shichiroji nodded, "go on, choose a song!"

"If you insist," she sighed and stood up, "I suppose I shall take off my cloak."

They all watched with wide eyes as she unfastened the clasp and swirled the cloak off her shoulders. Beneath was the body of a perfect woman, thin with the right curves and muscles showing she was stronger than she looked. She wore loose black breeches and shirt like Kambei's, a single bright crimson sash round her waist. Long crimson hair ran down her back, tied loosely and her black mask contrasted with it. Katsu's eyes widened as he blushed. Yuki chuckled and cleared her throat before pointing to the skeletons. They seemed to read her mind and started a tune, beautiful lyrics came from her mouth behind the mask, not muted or dulled in the slightest.

"as the moon was being held close by the sky,  
i became frightend by loneliness,  
so i called out, searching for you,but could not see through my tears.

when reflected in your eyes, i would be smilling.  
never again shall i find a smile like that one.  
in the pitch dark, my cries go on and there i see you.

to the piont of breaking , hold me tightly.  
if i can meet with you again, even in a dream,  
let me have eternal sleep.

to the point of breaking hold me tightly  
the dream, from which i've been waking up is vanishing.

your arm and beloved voice is slipping away.  
because i will meet with you again,  
because i made a promise,

with love that would overflow cover me gently,  
let me have eternal sleep.

i can't see you  
i can't see you..."

Behind the mask, her eyes opened from closing and looked at the awed samurai before her. A small smile was on Kambei's face while everyone else showed theirs widely. They all clapped to her and she bowed to them.

"Thanks," she muttered sheepishly before sitting back down.

* * *

As night fell they all slept but when Yuki sensed danger she was up and alert. Yukino and Kirara came running.

"We are surrounded by your pursuers!"

"We'll secretly get out in the boat, the canal is beneath us," Shichiroji told them.

Kikuchi came barging through the door, ripping the paper door to shreds. Ukyo, his guard Tessai and Kyuzo stood there, the odd guy Hyugo.

"Found you Kirara-kun!" he chimed.

Shichiroji flipped the wooden flooring up around them in a barrier, "Kambei, this will be our first fight together in a long time."

They slipped out and into the waiting boat. Shichiroji said his goodbyes to Yukino before climbing in and setting off. They soon came into a wide open cave, a speedboat coming up behind them.

"Shikimoribito," Shichiroji said at seeing the people hung upside down on the cave ceiling.

They carried on through, the speedboat with Ukyo and the others behind them. Yuki looked back, her cloak in place along with her hood. Her eyes fell on Kyuzo and he seemed to notice her looking as he turned his eyes on her. Yuki looked away quickly, her heart beating far too fast for her own liking.

They sailed through until Kambei told them to stop. The boat stopped on the water and the speedboat's engine grew louder. The speedboat stopped around ten metes from them and Ukyo took a crossbow from a guard and shot at them once.

"Katsushiro!" shouted Gorobei making a dive.

He missed the arrow which dug into Katsu's leg. Ukyo and his group turned round and left. Shichiroji sighed, "are you sure we want to go ahead? It's a restricted area."

"Keep moving," Kambei said coolly.

They moved on through the water.

Shichi and Kambei looked back to see Katsu's leg bandaged but still bleeding badly.

"I'm fine," he protested.

Yuki sighed, "Like hell you're fine."

Rikichi suddenly leapt out of the boat and ran ashore onto a white island.

"Dock the boat!" shouted Gorobei as he took off after him.

Yuki sighed and leapt agilely further ahead of Gorobei and landed on the ground. Heading after Rikichi, he had stopped because of the Shiki in front of him. Pulling him back, Yuki bowed her head to them in apology. They relented and moved back to the ceiling. Rikichi knelt down and scooped up some rice from what was like a small pond.

"Stop! Put the rice back," a young woman said from above them, "we can't waste a single grain."

* * *

Everyone stood with the few people who were working on the island growing rice and the strange sap from the trees for the Shikimoribito. They were all peasants taken by the Nobuseri and brought here, their lives spared. For now. The whole thing made Yuki's blood boil with anger, people were not slaves yet treated like them under the rule of the Nobuseri.

"We're heading to Kanna Village," Gorobei informed them.

"What is your name?" asked Kambei.

"Honoka," she answered.

She told them of how the Nobuseri attacked her village too and brought her here. She led them to her home where they all sat down. Katsu was put in the back room, Kirara watching over her. Yuki and Shichi joined her.

"His fever is rising," Kirara said sadly, "it looks like he can't even sleep for the pain."

"If he wishes to be a samurai he has to get through this," Yuki sighed leaning back.

A dart flew from the roof and into Katsu's chest. Shichi leapt up to see a Shiki run off.

"Wait!" Yuki stopped him, "they were only helping."

Kambei and Heihachi walked in as Katsu sat up.

"The pain has gone now," he smiled.

The needle was an antibiotic used in the war. Kambei stood and looked down at Katsu.  
"You will be the fifth."

Katsu broke out into a smiled, "sensei!"

Kambei left and they all laughed when Yuki suddenly heard the distant whirring of an engine she recognised. Standing, she turned to leave.

Komachi looked at her, "Yuki-chan?"

She left outside and stood beside Kambei and Kikuchi. They all moved to a cliff point, Rikichi following.

"Where are they?" asked Kikuchi looking round.

Yuki stepped forwards and looked left, "that way..."

A light shined on the tunnel and the huge Nobuseri flew towards them. Everyone made to grip their swords but Yuki shook her head.

"No, just watch."

Rikichi leapt up, "please samurai! Kill the Nobuseri!"

"No!" Honoka ran forwards and faced them, "the Nobuseri do business with the Shiki!"

Rikichi took Gorobei's sword and ran off towards the Nobuseri.

"That idiot," Yuki sighed and went after him, getting slightly tired of chasing the man round the place, 'it's supposed to be men chasing me,' Yuki thought with a smirk.

Rikichi stopped at a pathway and made to move forwards but Yuki appeared in front of him along with the Shiki.

"Step back Rikichi," she warned him.

"No! The Nobuseri should die! Get out of my way!" he swiped the sword at her in his anger. Yuki caught the blade with her hand and tore it from his grasp. Spinning the sword in her hand with a flip, she held it by the hilt and pointed it back on him.

Rikichi fell back as Gorobei reached them. Yuki tossed him his sword which he caught gratefully. He gripped the ground tightly.

"I...I...sold my wife to the Nobuseri!"

"Rikichi..." Kikuchi said quietly.

"To save the village she gave herself to the Nobuseri...because I wasn't strong enough...Yuki-sama fought all out battles for us and ended up injured!" they looked at her but she stood still, mask emotionless.

Rikichi leapt up and shouted at Honoka and the others, "you are as bad as the Nobuseri!"

Kambei knelt beside Rikichi, "what was your wife's name?"

"Sanae," Rikichi wiped his face.

"Then I promise we will find and return Lady Sanae."

Shichi looked round, "I don't see Kikuchiyo."

Yuki sighed, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Kirara came running, "Kambei-sama!"

"What is it Kirara?"

"Komachi has gone missing!"

Yuki grabbed her head, "ah! Those two! Wait till I get a hold of them!!"

"Komachi," Shichi pointed behind them.

There was Komachi walking towards them.

"Uncle went..." she sniffed.

All but Kirara, Katsu and Komachi had left down the waterways after Kikuchi. They group finally came out of the huge cave and into a desert. Kambei, Heihachi, Shichi, Gorobei and Yuki stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Rikichi with Honoka.

"We're surrounded."

Two huge Nobuseri appeared, one from behind, one in front of them along with many smaller Yakans.

"Gorobei, take care of Lady Honoka and Rikichi."

The Nobuseri spoke.

"I see the rumours were true."

"They are but yokels," one scoffed.

Everyone drew their weapons while Yuki stood straight. The Nobuseri behind Kambei slammed his gigantic sword down but Kambei simply sidestepped it.

"Shichiroji!"

"Ok!"

Shichi gave Kambei a boost up and the older samurai sliced the Nobuseri at the waist and legs making it fall and crumble.

"Yuki!" Kambei looked back at her, "you should head back with Honoka and Rikichi!"

She chuckled, "what? And miss out on this fun?" she punched one of the Yakan into pieces, "not a chance!"

They were all defeated but for the final Nobuseri which Kambei ran at but was thrown back by a shot.

"Kambei-sama!" they shouted as he knelt, gripping his arm.

Hyugo stood there with a gigantic gun on his shoulder. The Nobuseri's sword came down on the inured Kambei but a sword destroyed the giant one. Kyuzo leapt up and sliced the Nobuseri into pieces before landing behind Kambei. Another Nobuseri appeared behind Hyugo.

"We're retreating!"

Hyugo huffed and walked away before spinning round and firing a shot at the cloaked Yuki.

"YUKI!!" they shouted as the shot flew at her and exploded in a dust cloud.

The cloud disappeared and they stood shocked to see her stood there with two katanas in her hands. Her cloak flew off revealing the sheathes at either side of her hips she had cleverly concealed when she had taken her cloak off. The mask on her face cracked and slid away revealing a beautiful face and stunning crimson eyes, her long crimson hair snaking down her back. She sheathed her swords and looked at them all as they looked at her shocked, three in particular. Kambei, Shichiroji and Kyuzo had all frozen with wide eyes at her.

"Akane..." they uttered in shock.

She waved with a gloved hand, "now you see why I had to conceal myself, it gets me in trouble when you all thought I was dead," she winked at them.

Kyuzo turned and left before she could say anything; his mind and heart in turmoil at seeing her once again, wanting to vanish to reign in his thoughts and feelings.

* * *

They all sat down beside the cliff, looking at Yuki...no...Akane who was sat down looking at them nervously.

"I thought you died back in the war," Kambei spoke still shocked.

Akane rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "yeah, but I'm too stubborn to die, you should know that, after the war I found Kanna village and decided to live there, find some peace and quiet until the Nobuseri came along."

Shichi shook his head, "so you worried us for nothing."

Akane pouted before hugging him, "I missed you too!"

He laughed and hugged her back before she hugged Kambei, "You too! I'm sorry I couldn't tell you who I was."

Kambei sighed in acceptance, "it's good to see you alive," he smiled lightly.

Rikichi looked down, "so you are a samurai..."

"Sorry," she mumbled, "but I was fed up with all the killing and all the fighting, I've been in the Great war that unfolded, I just wanted some peace, and being a well known samurai...well it wasn't easy, so I created Yuki."

They were starting to argue about Honoka as the Shiki admitted she was a spy for the Nobuseri. Heihachi stood over her and gripped his sword.

"What do we do with her now?"

Kambei stood, "Shikimoribito, can I ask for you to take care of Lady Honoka and Rikichi?"

"Yes," they all chimed.

There was an explosion further ahead and they all turned.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews give me inspiration and motivation to write more!!!! *cries* Got writer's block so I NEED IT!!! I lack motivation for most things....**


	4. A reason to live

****

Shinku Raikou (Crimson Lightning)

-Chapter Four-

Kambei and Akane at the head, they skidded to a halt on the edge of a cliff and looked down to a destroyed Nobuseri. Kyuzo was surrounded by the Yakan, Hyugo facing him as one of them brought a bound Kikuchi along in the dirt. Without thinking, Akane ran down, Shichi and Kambei following. Kambei and Shichi dealt with two of the robots in front of them and Akane leapt up over their heads. Gripping her swords either side of her hips, she drew them and spun them backwards in her hands. Three Yakan formed beneath her as she fell back down. Akane spun as she landed, sweeping her two long blades round cutting them to shreds. Hyugo took a step back.

"Who are you?!"

"A bored samurai," she smirked taking down another two, Kambei and Shichi with her.

Hyugo dropped down and pointed his huge gun at Kyuzo, "I will watch your fight, kill him and you can come back unquestioned, if you die then I kill him," he glared at Akane, "and the bitch too."

"What was that?!" she growled.

Shichi put a hand on her shoulder, "you really don't like getting called a bitch do you?"

She crossed her arms and huffed.

Katsu suddenly appeared from above and sliced the rope that held Kikuchi up. Both fell and Hyugo turned round with wide eyes as Kyuzo ran at him, slicing his gun to shreds. Everyone leapt at the final Yakans, one each, and sliced them apart. Back up the cliff, Komachi, Kirara, Honoka and Rikichi stood up there, the youngest waving.

"Oy! We've come to help!"

They smiled and laughed.

* * *

All stood in front of Hyugo who was propped against the cliff, Kyuzo stood in front of him.

"Why...Kyuzo?" he asked, blood running from his mouth.

"Because I wanted to live," Kyuzo answered.

A smile spread across Akane's face before Hyugo died, the life fading from his eyes.

"May I ask you to come with us?" asked Kambei.

"When do we leave?" asked Kyuzo in his stoic voice.

"Right now."

Kirara stood in front of them all, "that person is the enemy," they all knew she spoke of Kyuzo.

Komachi looked round, "where's Yuki-chan?"

Akane gulped and stood forward, kneeling down, "it's me...my real name is Akane."

Komachi's eyes widened before she beamed and leapt on her in a fierce hug, "we finally get to see you!!!!"

Akane laughed and held her back; "thank you..." she stood up and looked at Kirara, "do you still trust me?"

Kirara slowly nodded, "with my life."

"Then trust Kyuzo," Akane smiled.

"How can you be so sure?!"

Akane chuckled, "because we knew each other when we were this big," she mimed Komachi's height and their eyes widened.

Kyuzo was watching her as she turned back and smiled at him, a smile he had almost forgotten over the years, and a sorely missed smile at that.

"It's been a long time...my friend."

"Friends?" asked Heihachi.

"We grew up together," Kyuzo surprised them with speaking.

Akane nodded, "we eventually split to do our own thing, I wanted to be a good samurai and of course Kyuzo wanted to be the best."

* * *

They started walking again, on their way to Kanna Village while Kyuzo and Akane hung back to talk.

"I thought you died during the war," he spoke quietly, his stoic voice not letting anything slip.

She sighed; "I know...everybody thought I'd died but..." she smiled warmly at him, "I'm just glad I got to see you again."

He looked sideways at her and barely suppressed a smile. How he had missed his best friend from those years ago. Her warm smile, those enchanting eyes... Akane looked forwards at the backs of the other samurai and the three from Kanna Village.

"I should talk with Kambei and Shichiroji; they'll worry like they always did about me."  
She moved forwards when Kyuzo caught her wrist. Akane looked back at him with a smile and kissed his cheek before heading off to the front. Kyuzo was shocked for the moment, touching his cheek before returning to his stoic self, he couldn't afford to let it drop round these people, nor could they know the true things that went on between him and Akane.

Catching up with Kambei easily, he looked sideways at her before back ahead.

"Talking with Kyuzo?" he asked calmly.

"Yes," she looked at him with a smile, "why? Jealous?"  
"Why would I be jealous?" he looked at her again before shaking her head as she laughed.

They walked in silence for a while longer before he spoke again.

"That day, the last day of the war, I saw you fall under the remains of the Nobuseri and not rise again..." the pain evident in his voice.

Akane looked at him sadly and rest a hand on his arm, "I know...when I managed to get the strength to move everything was lifeless and everyone was gone," she sighed and looked forwards, "I thought it best not to stir up old memories and lay down my swords...but it looks like the samurai are always pulling me back."

"And we are glad for it," Shichi walked up and pulled her into a one armed hug, "words can't express how happy we are that you are alive and back with us."

Akane laughed, "the three friends together again!"

Both men laughed with her, ignoring the looks the others gave them.

* * *

It was soon dark and a sandstorm had settled in. It was decided they would split into three groups and rendezvous at the Wing Rock near the village. Akane was given the choice to go to a group and she looked at the groups, holding her chin in thought.

"Hmmm...........this is difficult!!" she closed her eyes and spun on the spot before stopping and opening her eyes to meet Kyuzo's, "sorted!" she jumped over to him, Kirara and Shichi.

Of course Kyuzo walked ahead while Shichi and Kirara were further back, Akane between them.

"We're with a girl here," Shichi called to Kyuzo, "why not walk at her pace?"

"What am?! Chopped liver?!" Akane pouted.

Shichi laughed, "Speed up then."

Akane grumbled before catching up to Kyuzo easily, Kirara and Shichi close behind.

They were walking up the sloping pathways of a mountain, Kirara and Shichi at the head now.

"We can see the neighbouring villages now," Kirara panted.

"How about we take a break?" asked Shichi, worried about thw young Water-maiden's health.

Kirara glared back at Kyuzo, "no, I'm fine."

Akane sighed and pushed Kirara to sit down, "sit and rest, do as I say and no arguing!" she held up a finger as Kirara made to argue.

"You sure have a way to deal with people," Shichi laughed.

She crossed her arms, "hai, hai, I deal well with stubborn people..." she looked up in thought, "probably because I am one..." she laughed nervously before clearing her throat.

"We're being followed," Kyuzo spoke quietly behind Shichi who stopped Kirara from turning.

Kyuzo made to kill a passing Yakan but Kirara stopped him, "our top priority is to get to the village."

Akane snickered lightly before looking upwards, "Hmm..."

"What is it?" asked Shichi as Kyuzo headed to walk forwards.

"We shall see," Akane said simply, "but if any Nobuseri come, I dibs them first, I haven't had a decent fight in a long long time!"

Kirara shook her head, "you shouldn't look forward to a fight Yu-I mean Akane-chan."

The crimson haired samurai smiled, "but that's just who I am."

* * *

Soon the four came to a split road in the rocky canyons. Kirara stood in front of them and Shichi scratched his head.

"Now which way do we go?"

"I say, right," Akane announced.

Kirara spoke that the water to the village went both ways and Kyuzo headed down the right path. Akane smiled lightly and followed, Kirara and Shichi following. Kyuzo suddenly dove to the left and put his back to the wall.

"Something is coming."

Akane stood in the middle and watched as a red spider robot rose up looking like a flower bud, a green eye focusing in on them.

"Hello," Akane smirked.

Kyuzo ran at it and sliced his swords down as it split in half, both halves flying round and turning into droids with a katana each. Akane stood at Kyuzo's back, both of them with their two katanas.

Dodging laser blasts, Kyuzo ran at one of them and held his two swords to block its own. The other ran at his back but Akane was there and swung one sword round at it. It blocked her sword and she spun the other backwards in her hand before spinning round, pivoting on her foot. The robot was sent back before running back at her. Akane ran forwards and met it head on, jumping into the air and crossing her swords at its neck and beheading it. Kicking it back into the canyon wall, she dove forwards and sliced the body to shreds.

Looking back, she noticed Kyuzo behead the other one that fell on Kirara but the head rolled and pointed at them, the laser shot and hit Kyuzo's arm. Akane's eyes narrowed as she drove her swords into the head, finishing it off.

"You knew they were coming sooner or later," Shichi walked over to them.

Kyuzo sheathed his swords without a word and started walking off. Akane walked with him and heard Kirara speak to Shichi as they followed.

"Akane-chan and Kyuzo-sama fought well together...almost like dancing."

Shichi chuckled, "my guess is that they have fought together more than she has with I and Kambei."

Akane smiled and looked sideways at Kyuzo, meeting his eyes as he looked at her also.

"Once we get to Wing Rock, we see to your arm," she looked ahead knowing he wouldn't agree to have his arm seen to now.

Kyuzo said nothing as they walked on.

"Kyuzo-sama," Kirara spoke and they stopped, "why is it you fight Kambei-sama?"

"He is a samurai," Kyuzo said simply as if it was a simple answer.

Akane sighed and walked ahead, eyes following the ground as she walked.

"Akane-chan!" Kirara called, "what will you do when we reach the village? Will you fight with the samurai and leave or stay with us?"

"I...I don't know," she sighed, "unlike most, it is hard for me to lay down my swords because they always leap back at me...plus," she looked over her shoulder with a small smile, "I have a strange feeling this may be my last fight," Kirara gasped and Akane looked ahead again, "I refuse to go down without taking as many down with me."

"You will welcome death?" Kirara asked saddened.

"I have very little to live for," Akane carried on walking, "I lost them all years back..."

"Then!" Kirara ran over to her, "why do you keep on fighting? Why did you not just lie down and die back in the war?"

Akane looked down at Kirara before back up with a small smile, "perhaps I am looking for something to protect, something to live for."

"What is there to live for?"

Akane put a hand on Kirara's head but didn't answer as they walked on through the forest.

* * *

Reaching Wing Rock before the others, they sat in the shade of it and Akane sat beside Kyuzo.

"Let's take a look."

Kirara joined her as he slid off his trench coat and Akane sighed quietly before rolling up her sleeves, "men are too stubborn..." she muttered as she cleaned the wound with some water Kirara had brought.

Kirara sowed up his trench coat and Akane bandaged his arm.

"I'll go get some more water," Kirara said before getting up and leaving with Shichi for water.

Akane looked at the bandage, "done!" she smiled warmly at him, "I forgot to say, thank you for protecting Kirara."

He looked at her, "It was nothing."

She chuckled, "if you say so," she had a thought and blushed lightly, looking down, "while those two are gone...there's something I've been meaning to tell you...I wanted to tell you but we split up before I could say it..." she trailed off, blushing worse.

Kyuzo's cool gloved hand tilted her face up, "you're blushing."

"Obviously," she muttered, crimson eyes meeting each other, "Kyuzo, I..."

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers in a soft, slow kiss. Akane's eyes widened before quietly sighing in relief and kissing him back. He seemed to have been waiting, hoping for her response because as soon as she did, he brought her closer to him, deepening the kiss as if he needed her to live. But the desire to breath overcame them and was forced to break apart. Her eyes were shut for a moment before opening and meeting his own.

"I love you," she whispered.

A small smile lit his eyes up, "I know."

Even if he didn't repeat the words, which she knew wasn't likely; it was good enough for her to make her beam widely.

"I do believe I have found my reason to live."

When the two returned, Kirara finished mending his coat and handed him it back. The other samurai of their group appeared slowly until they were all gathered at the rock. Katsu suggested he would go look for the other group when Shichi called them over.

"We got here before you so..."

They all looked round the rock he stood at to see Kyuzo and Akane sat beside each other, what caught their attention was her hand resting over his. Kikuchi whistled blowing steam from his body.

"WA-HEY!!! We better watch those two kids in case they do something naughty."

"Do you want to be sold for scrap metal?!" Akane shouted at him.

They all laughed while she crossed her arms.

All but Kyuzo, Gorobei and Heihachi were stashed in straw bales and carted into the village so as not to be seen. Akane complained but watched the scenery go by through small holes in the straw. As they all stood in the village they found it deserted of people. Komachi ran round trying to get people from their homes but no one answered. Akane stepped forwards, her eyes looking round.

"Hmm, I believe the Nobuseri have been here, warned the villagers to turn the samurai in and are now in hiding."

"You could tell all that from being here for a few minutes?"

"I know, I astound myself sometimes," she sighed.

The sun had faded when Kirara returned saying that everyone was at the elder's place.

Kyuzo remained outside while the others were inside speaking with the elder. All the villagers eyed Akane curiously.

"Go home!" cried one of the villagers, the village wimp in Akane's terms.

Suddenly Kikuchi's voice came from outside, "look what I found! Rice and Women!"

They all left outside to find him carrying rice on one shoulder and the village wimp's daughter Shino over the other.

"He made himself useful for once," Gorobei chuckled.

Akane stomped over to him, "put Shino down."

He looked down at her, "But!"

"No but's!" she pointed down.

He put Shino down grudgingly and she looked at her.

"Who are you?"

Akane remembered they had never seen her true self, "You all knew me as Yuki, my real name is Akane," she bowed.

Shino burst out into a smile and hugged Akane tightly, "kami-sama! It is good to see the real you!"

"So I've heard," she laughed and hugged her back before looking on the others.

"You are a samurai too?!" many of the villagers looked shocked and a few outraged.

The wimp, Shino's father, pointed at her, "you dare stay here and put us in danger?!"

Akane looked at him in mock hurt, "you know that really hits me here," she touched hr heart with a fake sniff, "I don't recall you complaining when I saved your sorry ass before."  
He turned beet red from embarrassment, many of the villagers laughing.

"So," she held out her arms, "who missed me?"

Many swarmed on her with laughs and smiles. Kambei smiled warmly outside the circle from where he stood beside Shichi and Kyuzo, Gorobei beside Shichi.

"She's really at home here."

Shichi smiled, "yeah, she deserves it, to have a place to call home and be welcomed back."

Kyuzo watched silently, his eyes following Akane.

As everyone cleared to their homes, Akane headed into the forest.

"Where are you going?" asked Katsu curiously.

"My home," she said simply with a smile, "I live out in the forest, much more peaceful."

Moving through winding trees through the dark she was half way there when she smiled.

"Come on out Kyuzo."

Kyuzo appeared from behind a tree, "you always could find me."

She smiled at him, "you can stay at my home if you wish," she lead the way to a small house in a small clearing. Inside was tidy with the main rooms, a bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen and main room. There was wooden furniture and an overall warm feeling about the place. Akane sighed contently as she stepped inside and rest her sheathes on the two stands beside the door.

"It's good to be back..." she looked back at Kyuzo with a warm smile, "you look tired, want the bed?"

Kyuzo looked round before back at her, "it is your bed though."

She shrugged and headed round, lighting a few candles as she went.

She showed him round her home before heading into her room, Kyuzo followed.

"What do you think will happen now?" she asked.

"Kambei will come up with a plan," Kyuzo spoke in his usual stoic tone, "most likely a battle against the Nobuseri soon."

She nodded, "I thought so..." she vanished into the bathroom and returned dressed in a simple kimono.

Kyuzo still thought she looked beautiful in the simplest of clothes. When she returned he had left his coat hung on the door, the sheathe holding both swords at his side as he rest it on the floor and wall.

"You're not sleeping on the floor," she sighed before taking his hand and pulling him onto the bed.

He looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment before slowly laying down beside her. As he did, his arms almost on instinct wrapped round her waist and pulled her close to him. Akane sighed contently and rested her head against his chest. Kyuzo's lips brushed the top of her head lightly before he watched her lull into sleep's embrace. She looked far more peaceful than he had seen her and memories of their childhood together filled his mind. Soon he had drifted off also, his mind in a happier place than the future that awaited them.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews = More chapters!!! More chapters = Reviews + Smiles = HAPPY WRITER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's maths for you :P**


	5. Death caught unawares

**Shinku Raikou (Crimson Lightning)**

-Chapter Five-

As morning came, the day was foggy but they were all outside waiting to see what would happen. The villagers stood in lines through the fog while the samurai stood in front of them.

"We will secure this village," Kambei announced finally, "we have heard there are around forty units in the Nobuseri's main force, has there been any change?"  
The elder nodded, "yes, an additional ten big units...sixty more Yakans and infantry."

Kambei looked back at the gathered samurai, "Heihachi, you are assigned weapons delivery."

"Okay," Heihachi bowed his head.

"Shichiroji, do the usual, okay?"

"Leave the rest to me," Shichi smiled.

"Kyuzo, gather the men and teach them to use bows."

"Understood," Kyuzo looked up.

"What should I do?" asked Katsu.

"Patrol the area," Kambei looked back at him.

"Akane, keep everyone in line," Kambei looked at her, "any trouble, deal with it as you see fit."

Akane smirked, "will do."

Kambei looked out amongst the crowd, "let's put our heads together and defeat these Nobuseri."

There were a few hesitant 'yeah' in the crowd so Akane stepped forward.

"I know all of you have suffered from the Nobuseri at some point or other, just like I and many others have."

"You too?" asked one of them.

Akane nodded, "my entire village was wiped out by them, they killed my parents and younger brother, but here I am, willing to fight them, willing to live and carry on living, so say it loud and say it proud, who's going to get rid of the Nobuseri?"

"Us."

"Louder!"

"US!!!" they shouted.

Akane put her hands on her hips and nodded before beaming, "I wasn't a Commander for nothing!"

"C-C-Commander!!"

Kambei smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "may I re-introduce Akane, Crimson Lightning Samurai, one of the High Commander's in the Great War."

Akane looked at him, "you're making me blush!"

They laughed along with her.

* * *

A while later, Akane was sat on a log with Komachi on her lap, her young friend sat beside her as they watched Kyuzo teach the villagers how to use a bow. They fired and most of them arrows didn't get out of the bows, a few even fell over. Akane and the two kids broke out into laughter while the villagers glared back at them.

"Put your back into it Rikichi!" Akane shouted, "I bet Komachi could do better."

Rikichi glared back at her, "I'll prove you wrong!"

"Go on then," she leant back, "I'm waiting."

Rikichi tried again but the arrow just flopped to the ground. The three started laughing again while Kyuzo shook his head lightly.

Akane watched the two kids run off to watch someone else before getting up herself and heading off to check on everyone. It grew late, sunset and almost night when she saw Kirara, Shino and Katsu running through the forest.

'Hmm?'

Following the three silently, she hid the darkness and watched as Manzo, the village wimp, spoke with one of the people who controlled one of the Yakan. Katsu ran out to attack him but was kicked back with surprising ease. Katsu ran back at him and sliced the machine in half, the man inside dead. Standing, she looked back to see Kambei, Kikuchi and Heihachi.

"I'll deal with this," he said walking past her, an angry look in his eyes.

Akane sighed but nodded, walking out with Kikuchi and Heihachi. Kikuchi got rid of the body while Heihachi grabbed Manzo and dragged him away. Akane looked down at Katsu who still had wide eyes, his face covered in oil and blood. She headed after Heihachi, curious to see what he would do.

Walking through the village, everyone turned to them as they passed and most followed. Heihachi stopped and tossed Manzo the traitor down. He crawled towards the Elder.

"What is the meaning of this?"  
"This man sold us out to the Nobuseri," Heihachi answered.

Shichi, Gorobei, Kyuzo and Rikichi ran over as people gasped in outrage. Two other villagers sided with Manzo as they learned that the samurai planned to destroy the bridge. Heihachi gripped his sword and moved towards Manzo.

"Stop it."

They all looked at Akane who had her eyes closed, arms crossed.

"This is pointless."

"He is a traitor," Heihachi argued, "therefore we must deal with traitors."

"Where would that get you? Another stain to wash away," her eyes opened, crimson settling on Manzo who cowered and whimpered at the cold look she gave him.

"Kambei made Akane the one to deal with this sort of thing," Shichi reminded them.

Heihachi stepped back with a growl of annoyance. Manzo crawled towards Akane.

"Please! Yuki-sama! Akane-sama!" he cried both names pathetically, "have mercy!"

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "if this had been back in the war, I would have killed you without a thought," he snivelled and cried, "but I'm a lot nicer than I was back then," she let her arms drop, "Rikichi, you are too keep an eye on him and Manzo, you will do more training and work and will not return to your home until I am satisfied, one step out of line and I will personally finish you off."

He bowed lowly on the ground, "of course Akane-sama!!"

Gorobei shook his head, "that woman is fierce!"

Shichi chuckled, "that wasn't even half of it, she's made many grown men cry in fear."

Akane turned and made a peace sign to them, "and don't you forget it!"

"The reasonable decision would be to kill a traitor," Heihachi seemed angry.

"Willing to fight me for his life?" Akane asked smiling at him.

"You are willing to risk your life for a traitor?"

"It would be you risking your life."

Shichi clapped, "now, now, Akane's decision is final; I suggest we all carry on."

Akane nodded and picked Manzo up by the back of his shirt and pushing him to Rikichi, "keep an eye on him, although, I think my threat was enough to persuade him away from treachery again."

"You're terrifying," Rikichi muttered.

She walked away before shouting, "any more problems send Komachi for me."

* * *

Everything was back in motion. The barricades for the defence were coming along brilliantly. As was the huge weapon Heihachi was working on. Kyuzo watched as the archers improved their aim. Manzo tried to shoot his bow but hurt his finger instead. Everyone started laughing, even Kyuzo smiled slightly.

"Here."

Manzo looked up shocked to see Akane, his eyes widening.

"Hold it like this," she showed him, one foot behind the other as she stood on her side.

Bringing her arm back, she pulled the bow taught and paused her breathing before letting the arrow fly. It soared straight through the wood and straw target and half way through the trees yards back. They all looked at it and her in awe.

"Brilliant..."

She handed him the bow, "Now you try."

He took it shakily once again. Akane kicked his back leg out gently and held his arms up so they were level with his shoulders.

"Steady your breathing, then when you're ready take a breath and let it loose."

He did so and hit the target to his shock.

"Thank you Akane-sama," he looked down sheepishly.

"No problem," she smiled and nodded to Kyuzo with a warm smile.

* * *

Later that night, she sat in her home when Komachi and Kyuzo came in, Komachi carrying a plat of rice balls. Akane smiled sat down in front of them.

"Here you go Akane-chan!" she beamed.

"Thank you Komachi," she took one and ate it graciously, "I hope you're not trying to beef me up."

Komachi laughed and shook her head, "bye!!" she left to deliver more rice balls. Kyuzo sat down beside her, setting his sheathe beside him.

"Things are going well," he announced.

She nodded, "I'm afraid it is only a matter of time before they come, soon..."

"Fight by my side."

Akane looked at him and nodded with a smile, "of course," her hand rested on his.

His hand turned and gripped hers, lacing their fingers together as they looked at each other.

"Together..." she whispered as their lips almost touched.

"Forever..." he captured her lips passionately.

* * *

It was once again foggy at day break. When Akane woke she found Kyuzo already gone but the still warm futon meant he had left not long ago. Once dressed in her normal attire, she heard a knock at her door. Curious, she opened it to find Kambei stood there, the same almost stoic expression on his face.

"May I have a word?"

"Of course," she let him in.

Kambei sat down opposite her and looked at her seriously.

"Forgive me for being blunt but, are you and Kyuzo in a relationship?"

Akane blinked for a moment before looking down at her lap, "Hmm...It's hard to answer but," she looked back up, "I would say yes."

He nodded, "is it wise though? The war will soon break out and those emotions may cost lives, namely your own."

She smiled and put her hand on his arm, "you don't have to worry, we know not to let our emotions take over and we can take care of ourselves."

Kambei sighed quietly but nodded, "you just worry me like always...it was harder when I thought you were gone."

"Don't worry," she stood with a smile and embraced him as he stood, "I have found a reason to keep living."

After he left, Akane was walking round the village when her keen sense caught distant noises.

'What?!' she leapt up onto the watch towers and narrowed her eyes, "they're here."

The alarm was rung; women and children were ushered to the large house where Kirara and her grandmother lived. Kyuzo had the archers line up at the walls and looked out at the forming Nobuseri, two huge mutated machine bodies searching along with the smaller robots. Manzo was panicking until Akane walked over, swords at her hips.

"You have such very little faith," she remarked, "this is nothing compared to the wars we have fought in."

She walked with Kyuzo and met up with the others as they fired the giant crossbow at the Nobuseri. The giant tree-arrow flew and shot into one of the giant mutated-looking ships taking it down. They all cheered but it was far too early to be the end. Claiming bows and arrows, they all moved to the front lines and set burning arrows in their bows. Akane stood beside Kyuzo, Kambei on her other side.

"FIRE!" shouted Kambei.

They all shot flaming arrows at the oncoming Yakans taking many down. Akane watched the bridge explode sending many Yakans down to their deaths. Kikuchi came running over and Kambei spun round slicing his head off.

"We'll set a trap."

* * *

"I can't believe this..." Akane sighed.

They were tied up, her, Katsu, Gorobei and Kyuzo; while the peasants begged for forgiveness. The Nobuseri of course wanted the samurai. They all walked out of the fog and stopped facing the Nobuseri. Rikichi pushed out a basket with Kikuchi's head in it.

The Nobuseri looked over them all and stopped on Kyuzo, "Is that you Kyuzo? To think you stooped so low."

"You too," was Kyuzo's reply.

"Me too?!"

He swung his giant sword down smashing the ground before Kyuzo before pulling his sword back up; the crimson clad samurai not even blinking from the feint, not even a flicker across his face which infuriated the Nobuseri further.

"Where is the masked woman?"

"That would be me," Akane called, bored already.

"You?" he laughed, "and who are you?"

"Akane," she yawned.

"Oh! You're that samurai woman from the war!"

"I'm getting bored of everyone being shocked," she grumbled.

"The Emperor would surely enjoy me bringing you to him."

"Seize them!"

They grabbed the four, Kyuzo, Gorobei, Katsu and Akane and were board. Once inside, they were each thrown into a cell alongside each other. In her cell, Akane was silent while she easily tore out of her ropes from the concealed knife in her boot. She waited as Gorobei took out the two guards and took the keys, unlocking himself then the others. Claiming their weapons, they charged into battle with more of the guards. Katsu was thrown back by two of them but Akane dashed forwards, kicking one and swiping their heads off with both blades.

"Katsushiro! Pick up your sword and fight!"

As the last fell they all stood there until Gorobei motioned for them to move. Akane looked down the corridors and closed her eyes, touching the wall.

"This way!"

She led them, running down corridors, slashing any in the way.

"Coming through!" she shouted as they lined up in front of her only to fall with the deadly sweeping of her blades.

Gorobei dropped down through the floor and killed the two holding Kirara before taking her down to safety. Kyuzo sliced off the arm of one of the six huge Nobuseri causing it to crash into another. Akane leapt up a Nobuseri, slicing it at its waist, shoulders and thighs causing it to fall to shreds. They all started fighting the guards below. Kyuzo struck two down, Akane dancing past him sending two flying with a kick before spinning her blades backwards. She charged forwards swinging her fists and backwards blades at any nearby.

The Nobuseri that seemed to be the leader suddenly drew out a huge gun and started shooting at them. Akane dodged the bullets but one cut her side deeply. She hissed slightly in pain. Shichi swung up and Kyuzo grabbed onto Shichi's staff blade before leaping at the Nobuseri and slicing through his chest with ease. Part of the ship crashed and explosions rocked the place. Heihachi came running in.

"We're going down!!"

"Shichiroji!" Kambei shouted, "Find a way out."

Everyone hurried to leave the way Shichi showed them. Akane headed towards them when a shadow fell across her joined by another. Her eyes widened in shock. Kambei and Shichi who stood by the exit way looked back in shock to see two of the last Nobuseri stood over Akane, swords held high over her, ready to strike her down.

"AKANE!!!!" they shouted.

She spun round, bringing both swords up as both swords came down. There was another explosion blocking their view with smoke. A sudden breeze swept the smoke aside to reveal Akane stood there, both of her swords crossed blocking the giant swords from crushing her.

"AKANE!!!" they shouted again.

"Get out of here!" she shouted back in obvious pain.

Kambei made to go to her but she shouted again in anger, "GO NOW!!!!" she looked back over her shoulder, crimson eyes begging them to go.

The two dashed out onto the cliff edge and clung to the side as the ship crashed into the cliff face and fell. Kirara looked round and her eyes widened.

"Where is Akane-chan?!"

Kambei and Shichi looked down at the falling ship. Kirara's eyes filled with tears and she cried loudly.

"NOOO!!!!!!!!"

Kyuzo stood shocked, paralyzed into not moving. She was gone again. There was a huge explosion below which caused Kirara to cry further, a huge column of smoke rising up. None of them had the heart to stop her when they all felt like crying also. A shadow moved within the smoke and they all readied themselves for another fight. A figure parted from the smoke and landed roughly against the cliff face, a sword stuck into the rock. Akane hung against the rock, one sword stuck into the rock while the other was sheathed. She was dirty from the smoke, blood soaked her side from the bullet wound and she looked to be in pain but she still smiled slightly down on them all.

"I'm not dying yet..."

"Akane!!!" they called up happily.

"Someone's going to have to catch me..." she muttered as her grip loosened on her sword and her sword slipped from the rock.

She fell down but Kyuzo caught her in his arms, she was as light as a feather. Akane looked up at his face with a small smile.

"Thanks..." before she blacked out.


	6. Tie?

**Shinku Raikou (Crimson Lightning)**

-Chapter Six-

"_Kyuzo!"_

_The young, blonde haired boy came to a halt at the top of the grassy hill and looked back with smiling dark red eyes. The crimson haired girl came running to a stop, bent over panting before standing, red eyes dazzling._

"_Don't run so fast!" she punched him lightly on the arm._

"_Ow!" he held his arm as if hurt and glared at her playfully before tackling her._

_Both young kids fell back and rolled down the opposite side of the hill. They tumbled until they came to the bottom, laughing with each other as Kyuzo pinned Akane down._

"_I win," he said triumphantly._

_Akane pouted, "You cheated!"_

"_How?" he asked with a smirk._

_She turned red, "I tell you when I figure it out!"_

_They both laughed again before he stood and pulled her up too. Kyuzo was ten while Akane was only eight, still they pretended to be samurai._

_Running to their hideout, they both claimed their wooden swords and pointed them at each other. Akane ran at him and brought her wooden sword round but Kyuzo blocked it with his own. She grumbled and moved back as he attacked her. She struggled to block his fast attacks when he tripped her up. Falling back with an 'oof' she rolled away and stood up again._

"_Grr," she growled before jumping at him, bringing her sword down with both hands._

_They fell back again, this time Akane pinning Kyuzo down and she grinned widely._

"_I win!"_

_He rolled his eyes and pushed her off before getting up, Akane pouted at him.  
"Sore loser!"_

_He smirked and tackled her again. Kyuzo pinned her arms to the ground, both panting again as he smirked._

"_My win now."_

_She pulled a face but suddenly smiled and kissed him. Kyuzo's eyes widened and his grip loosened giving her chance to push him off and leap up._

"_Ha!" she shouted._

_"Kyuzo! Akane!" Kyuzo's mother shouted them._

"_Coming!" Kyuzo shouted back before grabbing Akane's hand and setting off back home._

_They ran over the hill and back through the village passing by many of the peasants. Most smiled at them and said good morning. Akane waved to them as Kyuzo practically dragged her through the village. Running into Kyuzo's home, Akane stood in front of his mother with a smile knowing what was coming._

"_Do you two want some dinner?" she smiled kindly._

"_PLEASE!!" Akane shouted happily, bouncing round the house._

_Kyuzo shook his head while his parents laughed warmly._

_

* * *

_

_Five years later, the two had been out of the village, playing in the forest when Akane spotted smoke coming from the village._

"_Kyuzo," her voice was shaky with fear at seeing the tall column of dark smoke._

_Kyuzo's eyes widened and he looked at Akane, "stay here Akane!" before he ran off towards the village._

_Akane sat down, eyes fixed on the smoke, tapping her wooden sword on the ground anxiously when the screams finally caught up to her. Her eyes widened at the familiar scream._

"_Mother!" she leapt up and ignored Kyuzo's words, running towards the village._

_Breaking out of the forest, she stopped at seeing the village across the bridge with fires sprouted up, smoke and screams in the air. Without another thought, she ran across the bridge where some of the peasants tried to flee. She pushed through them and into the mayhem of the village. Yakans were killing the people she knew, families and friends she knew. Peasants ran here and there, screaming, trying to get away when one of them knocked Akane flying. She flew and hit the ground painfully but when she looked up she gasped loudly, tears in her eyes. Sitting up, she scampered back, her mother's lifeless eyes looking back at her, her father beside her, the remains of her brother tossed aside._

"_Mother...Father...Brother..." her voice cracked with a sob._

_That's when one of the Yakan spotted her and flew towards her. It grabbed her by one of its snaking arms and held her off the ground._

"_AKANE!" Kyuzo shouted as two of the Yakans held him down._

_Tears streaked down her face as she looked at the Yakan as it brought its sword down on her._

_There was a screech, metal on metal and the robot fell releasing her from its grasp. Akane was caught by arms and she looked up at Kyuzo, a sword, a REAL sword in his hand as he held her with his other arm. His eyes were harder as he looked down at the three bodies of the Yakans he had killed, and it was a look that scared her._

"_K-Kyuzo?"_

_He seemed to start and looked down at her, they had grown taller with age and he was almost fully grown while she still had a little more to grow._

"_We need to run Akane," he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the bodies._

_They darted round houses, avoiding the Nobuseri until they were out of the village. He still pulled her on until they were deep in the forest. Akane almost collapsed from exhaustion, Kyuzo too was tired but refused to rest._

"_We need to move further away."_

_His voice seemed colder than before, the light in his eyes duller._

"_Kyuzo," she grabbed his hand again and looked at him._

_He sighed, "Sorry..."_

* * *

_For two years they moved round the place, learning skills of the sword, stealing food and money, finding a place to sleep and sometimes work. Eventually the Nobuseri, mechanised samurai, waged a war and all samurai were called upon to fight. Akane wanted to fight alongside the samurai but Kyuzo had been scouted as an assassin._

"_Please Kyuzo," Akane begged him with tears in her eyes, "don't leave me..."_

_Kyuzo looked at her with the last of the warmth he held, most of him had grown cold with every being he killed, only Akane got to see his warmer side that was quickly disappearing too._

"_I'm sorry, but to be stronger I have to do this."  
He turned her back on her. Akane wouldn't have it and ran forwards, her arms coming round him from behind as she held onto him._

"_What if I don't see you again?!" she cried into his back, "how can I live without you?!"_

_Kyuzo stopped and paused before turning round and embracing her lightly, "I will see you after the fight is over."_

_

* * *

_

_Another Nobuseri fell under Akane's blades. She leapt from its crumbling body to the next, quickly slicing its head off and driving her swords down into it. Her eyes were colder as she looked down on her enemy but when she looked sideways at her comrades Kambei and Shichiroji, she smiled slightly, her eyes warm to her two friends._

"_Looks like this will be the last stand for us," Shichi spun his staff sword round in his hand behind his back._

"_Stay alive," Kambei looked at them both, his eyes lingering on Akane with an indescribable look. _

_Akane smiled and nodded before the three leapt into battle._

_She struck down another three Nobuseri, using them as stepping stones to the huge ship flying over them. She flew up to it and spun round impossibly fast, she looked like a miniature tornado, the only difference were her blades that cut anything that came near her. Akane flew up and straight through the ship, cutting it straight through the middle. Kambei leapt from the ship Shichi controlled and finished it off, slicing it in half._

_Akane landed, exhausted from her attack. Looking up she noticed that the remains of the Nobuseri ship were falling at her and knew she had to get out of there quickly. She made to leap but a metal hand grabbed her leg and kept her still. She looked back at a half destroyed Nobuseri that still held onto her._

"_Let go dammit!" she shouted before slicing off its arm._

_Looking back up, her eyes widened. It was too late to run. It crashed down sending huge tremors across the land. Parts exploded on contact, bits flying from it. Kambei looked at it in shock, his eyes wide on the point where Akane had been only seconds ago._

"_AKANE!!"_

* * *

_The darkness and pain had been all she knew for so long before her crimson eyes opened finally. Everything was dark and lifeless, her body ached and she was surprised to see herself alive. Slowly looking round, the battlefield was empty. Akane tried to stand but her legs would not carry her weight. Falling back, she leant back against the remains of the ship. The only thing that had stopped her from certain death was the remains of the Nobuseri that had stopped her from running. The front of its chest had been cut out and it had fallen on her making a shield that worked effectively for the first couple hundred tons of ship. Her last thoughts before she hit oblivion were of Kyuzo._

_When her strength returned, Akane ambled through a village during a festival. There she stole a cloak and mask to hide her identity. Once sure no one would recognize her, she set out again when rumours reached her of a small village being attack by Nobuseri constantly for their rice. Akane headed there, a village called Kanna who welcomed her warily at first. When the Nobuseri appeared and she destroyed it they welcomed her with open arms. Akane felt like she had a home again._

* * *

The first feeling that came back to her was a cold, damp feeling on her forehead as she laid there. Next was the smell of wood all around her except for a familiar, masculine scent. Feeling returned to her body allowing her fingers to twitch and her eyes scrunch up. With that though came the pain and it took all she had not to curse the dead from their graves.

"Akane..."

Her eyes slowly opened and the first thing she saw were eyes like her own and blonde hair.

"Kyuzo..." she whispered with a smile.

A small smile flickered across his face before he sat back, her head turning to look at him still.

"You worried us," he said calmly.

"Worried you," she laughed lightly but not enough to cause pain.

He was silent in watching her before speaking again, "yes."

Akane smiled warmly before moving her hand towards him. Without a thought he caught her hand and held it in his own.

"I thought you would die..."  
"Never," she smiled before closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep, her hand still in his.

* * *

When she next woke, she was far more refreshed than the first time. This time it didn't feel like she had broken every bone in her body. Opening her eyes, they flickered over to her side to see Kyuzo gone, instead another samurai in his place, one with long brown, greying hair. Kambei seemed to breathe in relief when he saw her open eyes.

"You gave us a scare Akane."

She smiled warmly, "that's what I'm here for," she made to sit up but his warm, callused hands pushed her back gently.

"You are supposed to rest," he scolded gently.

Akane sighed in defeat and lay back down, watching him with curious eyes, "why aren't you busy helping out the village? I'm sure they are more entertaining than my unconscious body."

Kambei smiled lightly, "you are far more entertaining...I had to send Kyuzo back to the archery training mainly to get him out of here, he hadn't left since you were brought in."

The blanket thrown over her was suddenly very interesting to her eyes rather than Kambei's face.

"It wasn't your fault," he spoke knowingly from that look of avoidance on her face.

"Of course it was," she muttered, "I'm supposed to be one of the best samurai...even more...and I didn't even notice two huge Nobuseri on my back."

"We all make mistakes."

"I'm not supposed to..."

Kambei sighed and gently brushed crimson locks from her face before standing, "stay here and rest," and he turned and left her in silence.

Akane watched where he had vanished before letting out a sigh; there was no chance on earth she would sit around all day. Throwing off the blankets, she snatched her clothes from the side and quickly dressed before grabbing her two katanas and heading out back.

* * *

Katsushiro was on patrol once again, wandering almost aimlessly round Kanna Village keeping guard for the enemy that wasn't coming. He knew it was an important task but the nagging voice in his head complained that Kambei just wanted him out of the way. Sighing wearily for such a young man, the sounds of swords gliding through the air perked his attention. Pausing for barely a moment, he ran towards the sounds, a hand resting on his hilt if necessary. Dashing through the forest, he pushed branches and foliage aside from his path, the sounds increasing in volume until he slowed to a silent stop. There in a small clearing stood Akane holding her two swords as she almost danced in slow motion. Her eyes were closed as she performed complex movements with the utmost care and elegance. Feeling himself blush at the beautiful woman in front of him, he made to move back but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking up swiftly, he relaxed at seeing Kambei behind him, Kyuzo, Gorobei, Kikuchi and Rikichi with him.

'Right,' she swung the sword in her right hand round with enough force to send her spiralling on the spot, 'left,' she deftly blocked an imaginary sword from behind with her left sword. Her senses had caught the movement in the trees a few meters away but knew who was there; the scent of her companions etched into her memory. Sweeping both of her swords behind her back in a cross, she opened her eyes and looked at the gathered crowd. Looking down at a long branch on the ground, she slid her foot under it and kicked it up in the air, swinging her swords round gracefully and slicing the branch into three. The three pieces of wood fell and she balanced them flat side of her right sword.

"Katsushiro, can you hide this somewhere in the clearing," she tossed him one of them, "Kyuzo, can you hide this one round here too," she tossed another before the final flew to Kikuchi, "Kikuchiyo, same for you."

"What for Great Samurai?" Rikichi asked.  
Akane glared at him and he gulped, "I mean Akane-dono."

She sheathed her katanas either side of her hips, "everything living leaves a trail behind them, a faint scent, a slight disturbance in the air or ground, tiny tremors like that our swords sing," she closed her eyes as the three hid the logs in the clearing, one behind her, another hidden in the branches of a tree to her right and the final hidden behind a small rock, "this training used to be the brute of my attacks."  
"Why not anymore?" Rikichi asked curiously.

Akane smirked, "it's far too lethal to be used against normal people, almost unfair."

They all stood back to watch as Akane stood still, breathing calmly and quietly. Her eyes were closed but all her other senses were soaring. She could hear the samurai's quiet breathing, Rikichi's loud breathing as he shifted from his right foot to his left. Katsu's log was the easiest to sense as the scent of the battlefield didn't stick to him, an almost refreshing taste like clear air. Akane drew both swords with deliberate slowness to her movements. She could hear, feel the air being disturbed as her blades moved through it. It had been so long since she had done this it was exhilarating. Kyuzo's log was trickier due to his stealth he had used to hide his log. The only downfall to him was she was far more familiar with his aura than the rest of them. Kikuchi's log was a great deal harder as he didn't carry any smell around him from his metal body but his life aura was greater than most. With a smirk, her eyes still closed, she crouched down quickly and jabbed her right blade backwards, striking the log straight through the centre.

Leaping up with a spin, her left katana was held over her head pointing up as she span upwards into the tree and skewering the second log. As she fell back to earth, she flipped forwards and brought both katanas down on the rock slicing it cleanly into three along with the log. Still she didn't open her eyes, even as they applauded her.

"Who's got the courage to fight me?" she asked now, sheathing her katanas once again.

There was silence before someone walked towards her, stopping a few meters apart. Akane tilted her head slightly.

"Kambei," she smiled, "it has been a while since we've fought."

She could tell he was smiling, "indeed, I believe I won last time."

Akane huffed lightly, "not this time."

They circled, her eyes still closed tightly, letting her sense soar instead. She heard the '_shing_' of his blade being unsheathed and the air disturbed as it cut through it. Akane back flipped away from him, the blade rushing over her face as she moved back just in time. Landing back on her feet, she slid her right foot backwards and waited, her hands resting either side of her on her katana hilts, her arms crossed over her torso. Kambei barely faltered before running at her and sweeping his sword down on her. Akane slid sideways on her feet, twirling round and drawing her swords at the same time. They halted inches from his neck, either side of him. Kambei smiled at her before moving back into the tree and pulling himself up onto the higher branches before she could dive at him. Her head moved up, following his movements as he darted through the branches before she tossed one of her swords like a spear. Kambei stepped back just in time as the sword lodged into the upper branch where his head had been. One sword down, he dived down onto her but she rolled aside from his blade as it sliced the ground instead of her. Once on her feet, she ran up the tree trunk and grabbed her other katana and turned round just in time to block his sword. They stood locked together by their swords, a smile on both of their faces despite their laboured breath and the light sheen of sweat over them.

"Tie?" she relented.

Kambei would have usually disagreed but he could see she was in some pain from her previous injuries that had yet to fully heal.

"Tie," he nodded and taking her hand to keep her steady.

She opened her eyes and looked at him warmly, "thanks, it was a good fight, the best I've had in ages."  
"Another time when you are not so injured, we will finish that fight."

She nodded and headed off back to her house but pausing beside Kyuzo and smiling at him.

"Thank you for watching over me," she kissed his cheek not caring the others saw her.

He looked into her eyes and nodded slightly, watching her walk away. Gorobei patted his shoulder roughly.

"You have yourself one there Kyuzo-dono!" he chuckled.


	7. Start to war

**Shinku Raikou (Crimson Lightning)**

-Chapter Seven-

After some well needed sleep, Akane was back to running round Kanna Village. This time being chased by kids with wooden swords.

"AAAH!!!!! THE BIG SAMURAI ARE GOING TO GET ME!!!!" she shouted.

The three kids laughed as they chased her, "We will always win, bad Nobuseri!!" they waved their wooden swords.

Kikuchi was soon in on the chase too, both adults running away like children whilst laughing. Chased into the forest, the kids took Kikuchi down and cornered Akane. She fell onto her knees and gave them the puppy dog eyes.

"Mercy?"

They beamed widely and yelled, "EN GUARDE!!!"

"NOO!!!!!"

She fell back as one of the swords hit her lightly. She stuck out her tongue and pretended to be dead. They suddenly looked unsure and stood over her.

"Akane-chan?"

She jumped up and grabbed all three, "Boo!"

They yelped and laughed as she set them down on the ground, "go attack the Nobuseri!" she pointed at Kikuchi who bowed on the floor.

"NO!!"

One of the kids jabbed his sword into Kikuchi's groin area causing him to fall like a sack of rocks. Akane fell over laughing, the kids jumping on her.

* * *

Following the kids to their home, she walked in to find Kambei and Shichiroji sat inside with Kirara, eating firefly gruel. She heard the three kids shout that they wanted to be samurai.

"Would you like to be like me?" asked Kambei a little harshly.

Akane could see the turmoil in his eyes as he looked down on the three kids who looked unsure at each other. Deciding to intervene, she walked in with a smile and put her hands on Kambei's shoulders but was looking at Kirara who smiled widely.

"Akane-dono! I am glad you are okay now, I don't know what I would have done without you."

The crimson haired woman smiled warmly, "most likely just fine, but thanks."  
She could feel Kambei relax under her hands, his face softening and Akane noticed Shichi mouthing, 'thanks, that was close.'

She nodded back and was suddenly bombarded by the three kids.

"Akane-chan! Have some rice balls!"

"Woah!" she fell under the three, sprawled on her back, rice balls stuck in her mouth.

Kambei, Kirara, Shichi, the kids and their mother laughed while she huffed silently and scoffed the rice. A bowl was stuck in her face and she looked in it at the Hotaru Meshi.

"Our symbol," Shichi smiled, "for the samurai going to war."

Akane sat up, "I could never resist a bowl of Hotaru meshi, itadakimasu!"

Following Shichi and Kambei, the former carrying two bowls of the same rice dish for Heihachi and Katsu, Akane wondered if Kyuzo was alright. When she had woken and had been told that Kyuzo had gone to spy down where the Nobuseri ship had crashed she had gotten worried and angry. Then when she thought of it again she realised that he was the best to be a spy, she was in no form to tread silently. Kambei hung back a moment and walked beside her.

"Thank you for back in there."

She looked at him and smiled, "don't worry about it, but you should lighten up, kids can dream before they are woken to the harsh reality."

They stopped on a cliff edge to see Heihachi and Katsu below, talking about their first killing and Heihachi's hate for betrayers.

'I've killed so many,' Akane thought sadly, 'I suppose you never really get used to killing...except maybe me,' she silently scolded herself for that thought.

Sliding down the cliff side to the ledge below, Shichi offered them the bowls of Hotaru meshi when sounds over the cliff edge alerted them. Laying the tray down, they all rest their hands on their swords. Akane leant over the edge, eyes narrowed through the fog.

"What do you see?" asked Kambei quietly.

Akane smiled, "he's back."

Kyuzo leapt up and onto the fencing, one of his katanas in his mouth and a huge gun in his hands, resting on his shoulders. Akane whistled in awe at the gun. He tossed it down to Heihachi who stumbled slightly but regained his balance as Kyuzo landed down.

"I think we can use it."  
"I'll take a look," Heihachi smiled.

"Thank you for the hard work," Kambei said.

Kyuzo turned his head slightly, "more have come of the main force, around thirty."

"What else did you see?"

"They'll be here tomorrow."

Akane sighed and hit Kyuzo's arm lightly, "that's for leaving without telling me."

A small smile was only visible to her as he looked forwards again, "I'm going to sleep," he leapt up the cliff face and away.

Akane noticed Katsushiro watching Kyuzo as he left with awe in his eyes.

"Katsushiro," Kambei spoke suddenly.

"Hai, sensei?"

"Victory may come or fall tomorrow, see to it the guards are rested and changing position each hour."

* * *

The crimson haired, female samurai walked through the village with a frown on her face. The fight would be coming tomorrow...no, the war would start tomorrow and this time directly. The Nobuseri would most likely attack at the heart of the village and Akane was willing to admit she was worried. No matter how much they trained the villagers, they were still peasants swinging round steel twigs or firing petty arrows. Not feeling like sleeping, she headed into the forest and looked for the thickest, largest tree. If the fight would break out she would need practice; she would need to fight like she had in the war. It was a side of her she hated, the cold, dark, almost malicious side of her she never wanted anyone to see. Yet, it may be the only way to keep herself and the others alive. Just thinking about it made her shiver with the memory.

* * *

_"Akane!" said samurai jerked her head up and looked at the samurai commander with cold eyes._

_For a moment he forgot himself and gave an involuntary shiver before shaking it off, "I want you to find the traitor, dead or alive!"_

_She didn't speak, nor even nod her head, she just walked away from him to complete her job. Akane swept through battles like a bird, slicing any opponent who dared get in her way. Some tried to stop her as she spotted the cloaked person standing with the Nobuseri forces. They all fell under her blades until she stopped in front of the traitor with cold, hard eyes._

"_Wait Akane-chan!" the traitor pulled back the hood and her eyes widened._

_Her best friend Tanomo stood there as the traitor, eyes pleading to her, "wait Akane-chan! I had to do this! Please believe me!"_

_Her eyes narrowed, "traitor!" she swept forwards unleashing a devastating attack that killed him instantly._

_She stood in front of him, his eyes wide, the life fading from them and she watched them intently._

"_I'm sorry...Akane...chan...."_

* * *

It had been her that ended the life of her important friend, a traitor. She could have brought him back alive for trial; instead her cold self had delivered judgement and regretted it from that day forth. Stopping in front of a particularly tall and thick tree. Moving back around ten meters from it, she slid her right foot back and crossed her arms across her torso, her right hand gripping her left hilt, her left hand gripping the right hilt. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, calming her body. She searched deep within herself until she found it, the black part of her heart and for once let it seep through. Her crimson eyes snapped open, no longer glittering with amusement and love, dull with cold and hate. Still, she couldn't find the energy in her like before to make the deadly strike. Instead, her mind was a blur with images of her childhood with Kyuzo, her friendship with Kambei, her make-shift family at Kanna, all the warm feelings trying to toss this new persona aside. Then she found it. The face of Tanomo in her mind as he turned as the traitor.

There was a flash of speed, not even a sound of the forest could be heard as all fell deadly silent.

'_Ching!_'

Akane stood on the opposite side of the tree from where she had started, still leant forward with both katanas now in her hand, crossed in front of her, eyes closed. The huge tree behind her seemed to light up with crossing lines until it fell apart, sliced with deadly precision bringing even the tall, strong, ancient tree to its roots, fallen. Opening her eyes, sadness filled her, the crimson no longer cold but now full of sorrow. Trudging through the forest, her mind seemed to unconsciously take her to where Kyuzo was. He slept at the base of a tree. He heard her coming, as she was not trying to be quiet, and his eyes opened to look at her.

"Akane?"

She sat down beside him, pushing her back against the tree trunk similar to the one she had just 'killed'.

"Sorry for waking you..." she whispered, "I...just don't want to be alone right now."

Kyuzo could see something in her eyes and he didn't like it. Not the sadness plain in sight, but those cold almost terrifying eyes he had only seen once in his life that she now tried to hide again. Without a thought he pulled her into his arms and held her silently. She needed comfort like she used to. He had missed so many years of her life because they had been stubborn and refused to go the other way. He wanted a different path than her and at first it had pained him to walk away from her, and when he had been told of her death in the War he had felt like ending his life for letting her walk that path alone.

"You're so warm..." she muttered sleepily.

He closed his eyes as he felt her breathing calm into her sleepy state, still holding her close and not willing to let her go again, before drifting back off into a light sleep.

* * *

He soon found himself jostled from sleep by a presence in front of him and instantly had one of his katanas pointed at said person. Opening his eyes he looked up at Katsu.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"I..." he looked shocked at Kyuzo's quick movement but also awed, "I find you to be an admirable person, that's all I wanted to say," he bowed his head in apology, "Please excuse me!" he blushed as Akane moved in her sleep, her arm round his waist tightening slightly.

Katsu ran off quickly and Kyuzo settled back with a small smirk, sheathing his sword and hoping that he wouldn't be disturbed again.

"I know you're awake," he spoke quietly.

"Can't fool you," Akane mumbled from his chest, "couldn't help it..."

He shook his head lightly and closed his eyes again, drifting off with their arms round each other, his mind wandering back to a time like this. Two young children playing on a hill with wooden swords.

* * *

Kambei sat in the middle of the village, drawing on the map of Kanna Village adding the amount of Nobuseri forces to it and formulating plans in his head. Shichi walked over.

"You should get some sleep too."

"Hmm," he replied simply.

Shichi smiled and looked up at the full moon, dozing in and out of thin clouds, "I think this was meant to be," Kambei looked up at him, "that I'd get to fight another battle with Kambei-sama and Akane-chan, I never thought," he smiled with closed eyes for a moment.

Kambei looked up at the moon too, "yes...we've come a long way and I am more than glad to have you and Akane with me in this fight."

Shichiroji nodded before looking at his old friend, "you still care for her don't you."

He didn't answer but his silence was enough for the blonde haired samurai to understand.

"I care for her," he spoke finally, softly only for Shichi to hear, "but I cannot have her, she deserves better than me...the way Kyuzo-dono looks at her is enough to know they are more than just friends."

The other man sighed, "hai, hai, but I still remember you both during the Great War, hopefully we will live to carry on our tales and fight together again some other day."

* * *

Akane hadn't felt this warm and comfortable in many, many years. She never wanted to wake, hoping this was all just one big nightmare and she would wake up beside Kyuzo on the grassy field, wake up to the sound of their parents calling them in for dinner. Still, that was only a dream and she had seen too much to try and rely on dreams. Feeling something drop on her, she woke up quickly. Kyuzo's arms were still round her and hers round him, the leaves overhead blowing in the wind as it picked up strength. Her eyes cast to the skies and she mentally cursed. Kyuzo seemed to sense her unease and woke also, his eyes looking down on her before following her eyes to the sky, raindrops falling.

"A storm..." she muttered, "they'll attack early!"

Both of them ran to the village to find the samurai gathering at the centre. They were all soon soaked from the pouring rain and fierce winds. Katanas had been stuck in the ground to prevent the dirt from sliding.

"They will come soon," Akane said as she reached Kambei.

Katsu came running shouting the same thing.

"Finally," Kambei looked out.


	8. Sadness and Anger

**Shinku Raikou (Crimson Lightning)**

-Chapter Eight-

Akane had her eyes closed as she focused on the rain all around her. Everyone was silent and on guard, ready for an attack that they knew was imminent. The female samurai took a step forward, feeling the disturbances in the rain's pattern from movement.

"They are here...they are coming up from the waterfall," her eyes opened.

Katsu whispered, "Amazing..."

"Heihachi is over there," Kambei informed.

Rikichi ran over informing them of the numbers and type of enemies at the four compass points. He and Katsu ran off while Kambei stood and turned to Akane.

"I want you to find the points with the majority of enemies and help there, I know you will do better than the farmers."

"Hai," she smiled and ran off towards where she sensed was the most trouble.

There was a small explosion and she headed there first, to where Gorobei was.

There were many of the villagers injured from the blast leaving Gorobei to handle most of the black, guard robots. Akane leapt over the injured and drew her swords with a flash taking down three as she landed.

"You okay Gorobei?!" she shouted over to him.

"Never better!" he laughed taking down another with a swing of his blade, "Katsushiro, report to Kambei-sama of them using bombs, Akane-chan," he smiled to her, "I'll let you take the lead after them."  
"It would be my pleasure," she bowed her head before speeding after those that had broken through.

* * *

After taking them down she heard the unmistakable sound of the engines of the huge Nobuseri. Heading towards the sound, she ran past Kyuzo who was dealing with one of them. The one he was fighting tried to grab her but she easily glided between it, almost vanishing with her speed and appearing behind it to where another one was coming. Leaping up high, she soared up to the staggering height of the Nobuseri and shot forwards, slicing through its chest with her blades before diving out of the other side of it, cutting out its legs from it as she fell. It crashed down to the huge field but refused to give up.

"Bitch!" it screamed at her, aiming its huge gun.

"I won't fall for that again!" she vanished, weaving between the shots until she appeared right up in its face and spun round on one foot, sweeping both swords round and cleaving off its head.

Sighing in relief, she turned to look at Kyuzo and the villagers before her eyes widened at seeing flaming arrows hit the village houses.

"See you soon!" she shouted as she ran past them again, grabbing a bow and arrows from the side that had been discarded, she leapt up into one of the tallest trees and took aim at the robot guards in the village, Kambei, Shichi and Katsu fighting them. Knocking three arrows into her bow, she aimed and shot all three into three targets, all of them falling from their animals, dead. Kambei looked back and saw her before nodding and spinning round to decapitate one of them.

* * *

Soon, most of the samurai had re-gathered back in on the main part of the village. Akane had ran out of arrows and leapt down from tree to tree until she landed beside Kambei and Shichi, taking down the two enemies behind them.

"Thanks," they both nodded to her.

The enemies never seemed to end and they were fast growing tired, all breathing harshly but not standing down. Each time they swung their sword and took down another more seemed to replace them. As Akane leapt up and slammed down onto another couple of them, she felt her side ache still from its past torment. Clutching her side where she had been shot before, she gritted her teeth and ignored the pain as best as. She couldn't give up, not now.

When the last one fell, Akane stood panting amidst the bodies, her swords held pointing down as she tried to catch her breath again. Hearing footsteps on the mud behind her, she looked back to see Kyuzo looked at her worriedly, despite his own exhaustion. Akane made an 'ok' sign with her fingers, smiling slightly before straightening, sheathing her swords until she needed them again.

"There's still ten left," Kambei said, now sitting at his map again.

There was a sudden huge explosion and they turned to see a huge Nobuseri firing at some of the fleeing villagers.

"Stand back!" Kambei ordered the villagers.

Rikichi suddenly appeared with one of the huge guns the Nobuseri used. He shot it with the help of the villagers but the recoil sent them flying and the shot went wide. The Nobuseri laughed and sent the last of the black, robot guards. Akane and Kyuzo ran forwards, the four katanas sweeping in a deadly dance together as they wiped them out almost effortlessly together. The Nobuseri aimed its gun at the two but Katsu jumped and sliced at it making it fall dead. Akane sighed wearily.

"If I'm alive by the end of this, I swear I will kiss you all."

Running off, Akane found Kambei, Heihachi who was wounded, Shichi, Kikuchi and Kyuzo hidden by rubble. Shots hit the ground at her feet and she quickly jumped out of the way, back flipping as more shots followed her progress until she hid behind a house. Lights came out from the fog and her eyes narrowed. The leader Nobuseri back from the ship appeared with the Yakan. The others all ran out to fight but Akane stuck to the house, slipping round the side to get a better view of things. One of the Yakan attacked the wounded Heihachi and she leapt out, slicing the Yakan twice in a cross.

"Thanks," he smiled painfully.

She smiled to him and cut down another, kicking its body into a group of them. They all fell to the ground and she fell on top of them with both katanas slicing down on them all.

All that was left was the Nobuseri now as Gorobei and Katsu appeared. The Nobuseri shot at Gorobei who swung his sword round and the bullet flew off, knocking him back. Another shot hit the house behind Gorobei and he flew to the ground. Akane's eyes widened.

"Gorobei-dono!" shouted Katsu running over to him.

Kambei held him back, "stay out of this Katsushiro."

"Kambei," he looked to Akane whose hands were curled tightly into fists, "I want to...no, I **need** to do this, otherwise I can't hold this back much longer."

Kambei looked at her sadly, the others but for Kyuzo confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Heihachi.

"You'll see," her smile was strained.

Kambei stepped back, "be careful."

To their shock she sheathed her swords at her sides and walked towards the Nobuseri. It looked down at her and laughed loudly.

"You send out the little girl! This is a disgrace!"he laughed louder.

"Keep laughing until you die," her voice was eerily cold, she stopped, setting her feet into the mud, "you're life is mine."

The Nobuseri looked down at her shocked at the malice in those crimson, demonic looking eyes. He quickly drew up his gun and aimed at her. Akane seemed to be in slow motion as her right foot slid backwards and she leant forwards, her hands crossing over her torso and gripping her hilts either side. Her eyes closed, the hate, the rage, the harsh biting cold enveloped her like a blanket of spikes. The Nobuseri shot at her and her eyes snapped open. She vanished, faster than the eye could see, not even the mechanical scopes could pick her up. Akane barely flickered into existence as she seemed to pass straight through the giant machine and appear on the other side of him, still leant forward, eyes closed and her katanas now in her hands crossed either side of her. The Nobuseri stood there as if frozen before lines of light cut across it from shoulder, diagonally to the waist and the same to the other side.

"Damn....you...." the four parts of its body cut in an 'X' shape slipped apart and exploded with a flash of lightning in the background.

Crimson lightning.

There was silence as Akane stood tall, her back still to them before she turned back and sheathed her swords, a weak smile on her face. Everyone crowded round Gorobei as he spoke his last words. He looks at Akane and held up his hand. She caught it and held it tight.

"I'll miss you, who else can I crack jokes with?" she asked with sad eyes.

He laughed painfully, "take care of yourself..." he whispered.

She leant forward and kissed his forehead making him smile as he closed his eyes and the last of his life faded away. Standing back up she let Katsu and Kikuchi take her place before looking back at Kambei knowing what he was going to do.

"Must you leave?"

He nodded and left, Akane following partly. They stood on the edge of the village as he turned to leave; she threw her arms round him, "stay safe..."

Kambei was frozen for a moment before slowly putting his arms round her also, savouring her warm body against his before slipping away and leaving.

Akane watched him leave silently, her eyes on his back until he could be no longer seen through the fierce weather. Closing her eyes, she turned back to Kanna Village but headed to her home. Walking through the forests, she had been glad that her house was untouched along with most of the forest. As soon as she stepped inside she sensed someone was there but knew only the villagers and Kyuzo knew where she lived. As she thought, there he was, sat on the floor waiting for her with his swords at his side. Sitting beside Kyuzo, they were silent for a moment all that could be words translated in their silence.

"You will leave too?" she asked.

Kyuzo looked at her, her voice trying to conceal sadness, "yes."

She bowed her head, hands curled into fists on her knees until one of Kyuzo's hands rest on one of hers.

"I want you with me."

Akane looked at him quickly and could see the truth in his eyes, "you won't get rid of me," she smiled.

She moved closer to him until their noses were almost touching and he moved forwards at last. Their lips met in a slow, tender kiss, his arms wrapping round her waist and bringing her closer. Akane melted in his arms but the moment had to pass eventually and both pulled apart, still close but not as close as they wished.

"I have to tell Komachi," she whispered, "I owe them so much...I don't want to leave without a word."

"Hurry," he breathed and watched her leave quickly, trying to still the emotions in his heart with a stoic interest.

* * *

Akane ran to Kirara's house to find them all asleep. The room was shared by her and her sister, both sleeping quietly. Smiling warmly, she silently stood over the small form of Komachi and crouched down.  
"Komachi," she whispered for her to hear.

The young girl stirred lightly before yawning, stretching her arms out and almost hitting Akane in the face. Komachi sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Akane-chan?" she asked sleepily.

"I had to come tell you that I was leaving," Akane smiled sadly.

"Leaving?" Komachi was as quiet as her but the sadness was evident in her fast, tear-filling eyes.

"Hush now," Akane swept the girl into a warm embrace, "I will see you again, I and Kyuzo are going after Kambei, okay? I leave you in charge of everyone," she kissed the top of Komachi's head; "you know you are like a younger sister to me."

Komachi sniffed and nodded, rubbing her eyes, "you too Akane-chan..."  
"I'll be back before you know it," she lay her back down gently, "sleep tight Komachi," before slipping out of the house.

* * *

Once outside into the night sky, she breathed a deep sigh and headed into the forest, fighting back tears. Stopping at a stream, she splashed her face with the cold water hoping for some respite. Her eyes closed, she knelt there for a moment longer before heading 'home'. Inside, Kyuzo was waiting, his eyes moved from the sky down to her and stopped suddenly.

"What?" she asked.

Instead of speaking, he walked over to her and raised a hand, a gloved finger trailing over her cheek.

"That scar..."

Akane's eyes widened in realization. The makeup she wore over her scar had been washed away from the stream water leaving the cross shaped scar on her cheek bone, round her eye, in plain sight. Noticing the question in his eyes she sighed.

"I've fought in many battles, duels and the Great War, it was very unlikely I came away unscathed," she moved inside and claimed her katanas, feeling naked without them at her hips, and her cloak from the side.

Meeting him outside her house, she looked back at it for another time. Kyuzo's soft voice, yet holding the same steel edge as his swords, spoke to her.

"You do not have to come."  
"Of course I do," she smiled at him, "there's no way in Hell you are leaving without me."

The two vanished from Kanna Village without another word.


	9. Chasing you and me

**Shinku Raikou (Crimson Lightning)**

-Chapter Nine-

Two travelling samurai walked through the villages on their way to the Shikimoribito cave. The fair-haired samurai clad in red walked through the bustling village without looking around. His senses were on alert as always but his eyes only deviated from the route if necessary. Beside him, the crimson haired samurai in her previous black walked with a less tense posture. She was more relaxed than he was despite where they were headed. The Capital.

"You know where it is?" Kyuzo had asked her at the start of their trip.

"I know where it is," she had smirked at him.

They walked for hours without resting or eating but both were used to this way in life. Arriving at the entrance of the Shikimoribito cave, the Guardians were hanging on the ceiling like always.

"Let's rest here," Akane proposed as they waded through the water and to the island where all the workers resided.

Honoka came running over just as Kyuzo nodded his reply.

"Great Samurai! It is good to see you again."

Akane smiled and Honoka led them to her house, "I don't suppose Kambei has passed through here?"

Honoka nodded, "just this morning but..." she looked down, "he lied to the Shikimoribito and told them that he was the one who had killed the Imperial Envoy back then, he's been taken to the Capital."

Akane's hands curled into fists, one of them gripping the hilt of her katana before relaxing with a sigh, "thanks for telling us."

"You can stay at my house," Honoka spoke quickly at seeing the samurai woman's sad eyes.

Kyuzo was ready to disagree but Akane had already thanked her and dragged him inside.

"We shouldn't be staying," Kyuzo spoke in his usual soft, yet stoic voice.

Akane sat down as they reached the room they had stayed in previously and shook her head, "if we're going to the Capital we need all the rest we can get...plus they'll be holding Kambei and won't execute him for a few days...."

He noticed her jaw clench at the thought and slid a finger under her chin so that she was looking him in his eyes.

"What will you do when I fight and kill him?"

Her eyes widened for a moment before she looked away.

"I forgot..." she whispered, 'I didn't want to remember...' she thought.

They sat in silence before she looked back into his eyes before raising her hand slowly and resting her palm against his cheek. He stiffened slightly and Akane thought she had done something wrong. About to remove her hand he closed his eyes and nuzzled into her hand, kissing the palm lightly. She smiled warmly as the hand that tilted her chin moved to the one on his cheek, holding her warm hand against his skin.

It had been so long since he had felt a true loving touch. Sure Kyuzo had met many geisha's and other beautiful women that had offered themselves to the handsome samurai, but none compared to Akane, _his_ Akane. Since childhood he had held feelings for her but had only discarded it as a silly childish crush. Now though he couldn't deny those feelings any longer. All those years alone without her, his friend, his love had been soul-wrenching. The first nights he spent after learning of Akane's supposed death in the Great War had been cold, unable to sleep for the memories of their time together and the tears he had tried to not shed. Kyuzo had sealed himself into a steel shell that melted away in the presence of this woman. The years had brought her beauty rivalling that of the most beautiful geisha. Her personality had not changed; the same bouncy, childlike manner he had once found amusement in brought more love to his heart. The cold, outer shell her had developed was nothing when he was alone with her.

Opening his eyes, they met hers before leaning forwards and capturing her lips tenderly. The taste along almost sent him over the edge as his tongue ran over her bottom lip, begging, pleading to her. Akane didn't hesitate to comply and as soon as his tongue met hers they both moaned at the pleasure. Arms wrapped round each other, pulling each other as close as possible. Only their clothes separated their heated bodies. Her hands ran through his hair, soft blonde locks twining with her fingers, pulling him closer to deepen their heated kiss. He only responded by sliding his hands down her sides and to the small of her back, pushing her into him until their chests' were pressed together. Their oxygen deprived lungs were burning but neither wanted to move away until they had to part before collapsing. Both were breathing harshly, their eyes never leaving each other's.

"As samurai," he spoke quietly, "this is against the rules."

Akane broke out into a wide smile, "We were always well known for breaking rules," she kissed him again.

* * *

After a few hours of rest, they left, Akane waving goodbye to Honoka as they headed to the bog city where this had all started this journey. Walking through the dessert was tiring; Kyuzo had his collar pulled up over the bottom of his face while Akane had a scarf wrapped round hers like a mask. Some how they made good time though and were soon on the outskirts of the city and it was just like it had been. Busy. With a sigh, Akane looked round at the sky while Kyuzo remained silent at her side.

"If I were a huge flying Capital where would I go for an execution?"

Kyuzo pointed out to the city centre. Akane recalled it had been the place where Kirara had leapt off to be caught by Kambei.

"Let's go then!"

* * *

Heading off to the centre it was to find the place already packed with spectators. It made Akane sick to think people wanted to watch a public execution. Kyuzo gripped her hand and pulled her into a dark alley so they were hidden from the eyes of all. Akane looked up at him then up at the Capital as it lowered a platform where the execution would happen. Steps lowered down with Kambei and two guards, the executioner already on the platform. Another appeared further up with Ukyo on. Akane narrowed her eyes in anger but Kyuzo's hand squeezed hers lightly for comfort. She leant onto his shoulder, her eyes trailing over Kambei's form. He was now wearing a long white robe showing his purification ritual of the samurai performed.

They watched as Kambei was put into the wooden block and the executioner held up a huge blade, poised to bring it down on him.

'Come on Kambei,' Akane mentally urged, gripping Kyuzo's hand, 'I know you have something planned! Do it!'

Kyuzo didn't look down at her but slipped his arm round her waist, holding her close. Kambei had to have a plan, otherwise Akane was ready to jump up there and slaughter any that tried to kill Kambei. That brought a thought to his mind. What would she do when he and Kambei fought to the death?

* * *

The huge blade suddenly fell down and things seemed to move in slow motion. The lock n the wooden block broke and Kambei leapt up, the blade cutting through his restraints and his fist smashing into the executioner's face. People gasped in the crowd and Akane broke out into a wide smile. He grabbed the blade and moved up to Ukyo, the new Emperor. Ukyo spoke to them all from a loud speaker and told them that Kambei was pardoned and the women would be let free. Akane frowned at him and looked down in thought.

"There's more to it," Kyuzo spoke quietly.

"I agree..." she looked up with a sigh.

Kyuzo looked down at her and tilted her face to him before kissing her tenderly, both had their eyes closed, "go to them."

Her eyes snapped open and looked at him in shock, "but you-"

He silenced her with his lips before looking down at her, "they need you more than I do, for now."

Akane smiled and hugged him warmly, "we'll meet in the Village of Respite, take care Kyuzo," she kissed his cheek and ran off towards the Capital.

Crimson eyes watched her go before closing and turning to vanish into shadows.

* * *

Akane crept into the Capital with ease. Flitting down corridors, hiding in shadows when guards passed until she found the group. Kikuchiyo, Katsushiro, Kirara (dressed as a Shikimoribito) and Kambei were stood with Tessai, said man giving Kambei his katana back.

"This is returned to you."

"Kambei!!!"

They all turned to see Akane leap at them and onto Kambei in a powerful hug almost toppling him over.

"Since when did you get so reckless?!" she asked him, hitting his shoulder, "baka!"

He smiled lightly at her, "good to see you are still healthy enough to hit me."

She stood on her feet and crossed her arms with a huff before Kirara hugged her.

"I didn't think I would see you again! Komachi said you'd left and you worried us all!"

Akane smiled and hugged her back, "I'll always come back, I'm a human boomerang!"

They chuckled on their way to pick up Sanae. Once the door opened to the women's private quarters, Kikuchi rushed in, running round shouting for Sanae. Akane rubbed her head muttering, "baka."

One of Ukyo's 'women' told them where Sanae was and of course the huge mecha-samurai barged straight in. Peeking inside to find Sanae waking up with the noise, three young girls at her side. Kirara rushed to her side and took off her helmet with a smile.

"We're going back to see Rikichi!"

Sanae's eyes turned sad and she looked away, "I can't..."

Kambei held his chin in thought, "she's carrying the child of the late Emperor."

Akane's jaw hit the floor along with Kikuchi's.

"A baby?!"

"That's not a problem..." one of the girls who looked like Honoka whispered.

Akane suddenly softened in realization, her eyes downcast at the thought and it was only strengthened when Sanae uttered that the baby was dead, sobbing to herself.

Stepping forwards, Akane knelt beside Sanae and the woman looked at her curiously.

"Who...are you?" she spoke between sobs.

"Long story," Akane smiled gently, "Its Yuki," Sanae's eyes widened in shock, "my real name is Akane though."

"Yuki-chan?" her eyes filled with tears, "I mean...Akane...sama..."

"Call me whatever you want Sanae," Akane gripped the woman's hand, "but I remember you telling me once that you trusted me with your life, and you asked that if you ever got in trouble and couldn't find your way home, I'd be there to guide you back," Akane smiled gently, "a samurai keeps her word, so let's get you home."

They were all dropped off in the city but Akane didn't let herself relax until the Capital had flown off and left. As soon as the accompanying Nobuseri left also she sighed and relaxed her tense shoulders. A large metal hand clapped her back, if it had been anyone else they would have ended face-falling on the floor, and looked up at Kikuchi.

"Komachi will be glad to see you," he seemed to be smiling but the metal helmet never gave much away.

Nodding, she walked with him behind them all until they came across the bridge and heard the unmistakable shout of Komachi.

"Sister! You're okay!" she hugged Kirara before spotting crimson hair in the crowd, soon followed by the rest of Akane.

"AKANE-CHAN!!!!" Komachi leapt onto Akane, her small arms round her neck, hugging her fiercely, "I MISSED YOU!!"

Akane smiled warmly and held her back, spinning round on the spot, "missed you too Komachi."

"I watched it all!" the young swung from her neck, "it was best when the Emperor said everyone could go free! Isn't he a good man?"

Akane sighed with a small smile, "Appearances can be deceiving, if there's one thing I've learned, it is to not trust the words of those who promise what they cannot give."

Crowds suddenly rushed past them shouting about Ukyo giving out free rice. Akane narrowed her eyes and looked at Kambei who nodded. Neither of them trust Ukyo as far as they could throw him. They took shelter at Masamune's place once again and once the freed women changed clothes, they headed to the elevators to go to the Village of Respite. Looking at the tiny elevator though made them think.

"We won't all fit in," Katsu pointed out the obvious.

"I'll head down another way," Akane said dismissively.

Katsu turned to her, "but there are no other elevators, and the train was destroyed."

Akane laughed, "Katsushiro! I'm a samurai, a thief, an assassin, a woman, a peasant, an enemy and ally not to mention so much more," she winked, "there is nothing I can't do, I guarantee I get to the Firefly Inn before you all, see ya!"

With that she back flipped over the edge and fell backwards into the darkness below.

"She's crazy," muttered Kikuchi.

"Akane-chan is so cool," Komachi spoke in awe.

Katsushiro's eyes followed her in to the darkness in awe, wondering if he was calling the wrong person sensei. She could probably teach him more than Kambei could, and was probably more willing to help him. He decided to ask when they regrouped at the inn.


	10. Complicated love

**Shinku Raikou (Crimson Lightning)**

-Chapter Ten-

When the weary samurai and women arrived at the Firefly Inn, they were greeted by a chuckling Yukino.

"Akane-sama has already told me you would arrive soon, she also asked me to remind you that you lost," she laughed quietly and allowed them free stay which they gladly welcomed.

Katsu watched quietly as Kambei asked Yukino where Akane was. The geisha smiled and pointed upwards with her fan to the roof.

"You can't miss her."

Kambei nodded his thanks and left outside to find her. Katsushiro, eager to find Akane, was also curious as to the two older samurai's relationship. As far as he could tell, she and Kyuzo seemed to be together, so was Kambei on the end of unrequited love?

* * *

Kambei left outside of the Firefly Inn and as soon as he stepped out into the koi gardens, heard beautiful flute music coming from the roof. He smiled with closed eyes, recalling the same music from the Great War. It had puzzled him and Shichiroji when they first heard it, only to discover now that it had been Akane all along. Opening his eyes, he climbed onto the rooftop and found Akane as easily as Yukino had said. She sat on the edge of the roof with her legs crossed; eyes closed as she played her Japanese flute beautifully. For a while he just stood there and listened until the last note trailed away and she looked back at him with a smile.

"Figured me out already?" she patted the space beside her, gesturing for him to sit with her, "I used to love playing the flute when I was younger, it always seemed to bring people to me so I used to play it when I was sad or lonely...like during the Great War."

They sat silently, gazing out into the night, fireflies floating round languidly, their green light casting over their faces.

"You left with Kyuzo-dono," his voice was quiet, on the edge of a whisper, "so why did you return to the Capital and meet with us?"

Akane was silent, nothing slipped from her face or eyes until she held out her hand, one finger outstretched and a firefly landed on her finger. Slowly bringing it to her face, she smiled slightly.

"I know the root of your question Kambei, I am no fool..." she watched as the firefly flew off into the air, "I love Kyuzo with all my heart, but don't think you are forgotten," she turned to him with one of her warm smiles, a true one that she only shared with a few people, "you still are held deep in here," she tapped the place over her heart, "and will be forever."

Kambei looked at her, unable to tear his eyes away from her beauty. The scar she had covered up before was now in the open and only seemed to enhance her beauty. Part of him wanted to lean in and kiss her, to announce that he had never forgotten her, always blamed himself for her death and never wanted to let go of her again. But that was a dwindling part of him. She loved Kyuzo, and had done for longer than she and Kambei had loved. Maybe it had been a fleeting love through the Great War when both had needed someone to speak with, someone to find comfort with, someone to lose themselves in. Still, if it was, it was a love not forgotten and he doubted he would ever forget.

"Come," she took his hand and stood up, "lets go inside before we freeze."

Kambei's face softened and allowed himself to be led back inside, content with her warm hand in his. Both were unaware of Katsushiro hiding in the shadows below and had listened to their conversation. He felt guilty for listening to such a deep talk between two samurai. Even more when it contained their love for each other. He felt his heart go out to his sensei for being unable to be with Akane, yet at the same time was glad that Akane had found her true love in Kyuzo.

'Love is such a confusing thing,' he thought, shaking his head as he returned inside, Yukino pouring them all drinks.

* * *

Akane was sat beside Kambei; Katsu sat to the side with Yukino facing the two samurai. Komachi was asleep with Kikuchi watching over her. Kirara came out from Sanae's room with a sad look.

"How is she?" asked Yukino.

"Mizuki-san is taking care of her," she sat beside Yukino and was giving a cup also, she stared into her cup, "how something could like this happen..."

Kambei held his chin in thought, "she truly longed for the Emperor."

Katsu seemed angry about the whole situation until Kirara put him in his place.

"How could you understand? We have bled for the Nobuseri for rice; we were only kept alive for the rice..."

Akane lowered her eyes as a feeling of guilt washed over her, "back then I refused to use my swords again, yes I couldn't leave them behind, but I didn't use them to take another life," they looked at her now, Kirara's hands clasped in her lap, "so I fought the Nobuseri without my swords...this time they had two Raiden and I was injured, almost killed until...Sanae offered herself to save me and the others," her hands curled into fists, "I was a coward hiding behind a mask and cloak."

"Enough," Kambei spoke gently with his eyes closed, "that is the past now."

"Look who's talking," Kikuchi suddenly spoke and sat in at Kambei's other side.

"What she needs now is Rikichi-kun," Masamune said wisely.

Kambei suddenly stood up and drew his katana, hitting Kikuchi on the head with the flat side and Katsu on the shoulder with the dull side of the blade before sheathing it.

"You fools!"

With that Katsu ran out, a red mark on his face and Kirara running after him. Akane sighed and leant back on the floor, hands behind her head and one leg crossed over her bent knee.

"What will you do now?" asked Masamune.

"It is up to Katsushiro," Kambei spoke with his arms crossed.

Masamune looked at Kikuchi, "I would have thought you would have been one of the first to die."

Kikuchiyo finished his meal, "what? After watching him for a while," he looked at Kambei, "I stopped wanting to be like him!" he put his bowl down, "nope! Plus, I think Katsushiro would rather be like Akane-sama."

At this, said crimson haired woman scoffed, "why would someone with half a brain cell want to be like me?" she asked without opening her eyes, "I'm a coward with blood on my hands, not to mention a real bad side to me and the constant fighting."

Kikuchi hit his metal chest, "because you are a samurai! Unlike grumpy over there, you can laugh, smile and have a good time even during a fight."

She opened one crimson eye and looked at him before closing her eye again and standing up, picking up her swords from the floor.

"See you later, there's something I want to check," before heading out.

Kambei finished his drink slowly, eyes downcast before standing and leaving also. He headed slowly out until he came to the top of the stairs. Below sat Yukino and Kirara talking quietly before Akane joined them. This made him pause with curiosity and kept himself silent to listen.

* * *

"Will you join us Akane-sama?" Yukino asked.

The female samurai smiled and nodded before sitting at Yukino's other side. One of Yukino's arms were round Kirara, the other pulled Akane into a warm hug which she gladly accepted.

"It's like being held by my mother," Kirara whispered with a small smile.

Akane nodded with closed eyes, "it's been so long I barely remember what my mother looks like..." the arm round Akane tightened lightly.

They separated slightly to talk as Yukino told Kirara her wise words.

"You should live more for yourself Kirara-dono."

"But..." Kirara looked down.

"No, no," Yukino was smiling, "you're always too serious, be like Akane-sama, lazy."

The three women laughed as Akane pouted lightly.

"The reason you came was because you are worried about him," Yukino spoke.

Kirara's crystal lit up telling them the truth. Akane looked at Kirara with an unreadable expression.

"You're still young; women need to be more open with their feelings," Yukino smiled, "isn't that right Akane-sama?"

"What?" Akane blinked before looking away embarrassed, a small blush across her face, "I'm actually quite shy to say I'm round men usually."

Yukino smiled widely, "Oh? Go on then, who has your heart?"

* * *

Up on the stairs, Kambei gripped the banister tightly, his eyes on Akane's back, knowing she would say Kyuzo. She paused and it made the hurt worsen.

'Say it Akane, just say it and put this heart at rest!'

* * *

"It's hard...." she almost whispered and his heart momentarily stilled, "so many reside in my heart, it's hard to say who has taken it...but yes, there are two who have taken my heart and it is hard to choose...so very hard..."

* * *

Kambei realised he wasn't breathing and sucked in his breath quietly. So she hadn't chosen. Once again parts of him were battling each other. Then he realised, what about Kyuzo? Kyuzo had been alone in life as long as he had but Kyuzo and Akane were childhood friends, separated cruelly by the Great War and love like that could not be simply tossed aside for another.

'I will lose her...' he thought knowing it was true, 'and I **will** be happy for her and Kyuzo.'

* * *

Akane had her eyes closed and while she did her senses soared, picking up movement outside. Her hand twitched slightly to her katanas which didn't go unnoticed by Yukino.

"Akane-sama?"

"I'll be back soon," Akane stood and smiled at them, "thanks for the talk, I think it's good to get things in the open."

"You can talk to me about anything...Akane-chan."

Akane smiled at that and bowed her head before heading outside to face the waiting assassins.

* * *

Once outside the Inn, she watched as around six mechanical assassins leapt from the water and she ran forwards. A crimson blur moved to her side and she smiled at seeing Kyuzo. Both drew their two katanas and sliced the assassins in a deadly dance within seconds. The final assassin ran at them but another sword cut it down leaving Kambei in its place. Kikuchi came running over and was ready to fight.

"You're a bit late," Akane snickered.

Kambei looked at Kyuzo, "you came all the way here?"

"These assassin's were after you, that's why I killed them," he had his back to Kambei.

Kikuchi laughed, "I knew deep down you really cared about Kanna Village!"

"Don't misunderstand," Kyuzo spoke emotionlessly, "I'm just waiting for my job to be done."

Kikuchi blew off steam, "how nasty!" that's when they spotted the shaking body behind a tree, that didn't even fit behind the tree's thin body.

"Hey, isn't that Maro?" asked Akane with a raised eyebrow.

He came out of hiding and looked up at Akane oddly, a mixture between curiousness, awe and...pity?

"A...Are you..._the_ Akane?" he asked cautiously.

She blinked and sheathed her blades either side with a click making him jump to her satisfaction, "yeah, what of it?"

He was wringing his hands together as if nervous, "erm...d-do you kn-know of a T-T-Tanomo?"

Akane's eyes widened in shock, paling slightly before her eyes narrowed dangerously. In a flash of steel one of her blades were poised at his neck, the top barely millimetres from his skin as he started to sweat considerably.

"How do you know him? Answer me!" she growled angrily.

Maro squeaked in fear, "h-h-h-h-he's th-th-th-the h-h-h-h-head of th-th-th-the N-N-Nobuseri!! H-H-He was asking f-f-for information on y-y-you!"

"And what did you tell him?" her eyes narrowed further, her blade nicking his skin lightly causing his eyes to widen to the size of saucers.

"Akane!" Kambei almost shouted at her, trying to reign in the anger that had come over her for reasons unknown.

"What. Did. You. Tell. Him."

"N-N-N-N-NOTHING!!!" he whimpered pathetically.

Akane drew back her sword and sheathed it quickly before Kikuchi rounded on her.

"Hey! Hey! What was that for? He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Mentioning that name alone is a death wish," Akane spoke coldly before brushing past him and walking back inside the Inn.

Kirara smiled as she entered but Akane could barely smile back, instead headed out into the koi gardens and leapt up onto the roof, sitting on the edge to calm herself with the night air. Below her, she could hear the others walk in and Kirara ask what was wrong with Akane.

"We don't know," Kambei sighed, "she just got very angry over the name of the leader of the Nobuseri."

'You could put it that way,' she mentally sighed before pulling out her flute. It really had been too long since she had played it. Earlier she had had the sudden urge to play it from being far from Kyuzo yet it had brought Kambei to her, turning her heart and mind into a turmoil of emotions. Placing the flute to her lips she closed her eyes and wondered who her music would bring this time.


	11. Love and Sickness

**Shinku Raikou (Crimson Lightning)**

-Chapter Eleven-

This time the music was slow and peaceful, just what she needed. A calm soul to soothe her raging one. Needed someone who could make her forget for now all the problems and troubles she would have to face. She moved this through her music, calling out to someone who she needed at the time. Earlier she had needed company which was why Kambei had come; she wondered who fit her description through her music. The notes trailed through the air, carried by the breezes and even the fireflies seemed to sway in time with the music. Then thoughts of Tanomo filled her mind changing the shape of her music.

* * *

In the room below where Maro sat eating, the samurai sat patiently, all except Kikuchi, when Akane's music seemed to float in. Kirara walked in slowly, a small smile on her face at the music.

"You can tell what her music means?" asked Masamune from his seat.

Kirara nodded, "she's angry, filled with too many thoughts but trying to calm down," then the music suddenly changed and Kirara frowned, "now she's even angrier, sad even..."

Before Kambei could think to stand, Kyuzo was already up and leaving to the roof. The older samurai watched him go with jealousy in his heart but chained up the jealous demon and let his mind relax. He wasn't meant for love otherwise he would have found it by now.

* * *

Kyuzo leapt up onto the roof with ease, and looked forwards to see Akane slowly calming her song down to its previous tune before ending.

"It seems my music really does bring those I need when I need them," she spoke quietly as he moved to sit beside her.

She leant sideways, resting her head against his shoulder and his arms automatically wrapped round her.

"Tell me."

She sighed quietly but moved to speak again, "back in the Great War, I made quiet a few friends, more than just Kambei and Shichiroji...one of them was called...Tanomo," she was silent for a moment, relishing in the soothing warmth that Kyuzo seemed to radiate, "he was a human samurai back then and we were fast friends but...he turned traitor to the Nobuseri."

Without a thought he pulled her into his lap and stroked her hair gently as she carried on her story, her eyes clouded with images of her past.

"I was also a part assassin and the higher ups wanted me to find the traitor and kill them...so I cut down anything in my way until I found the traitor," she shivered, "and he turned round, asked me to wait before revealing himself as Tanomo...I was so angry at his betrayal that I killed him before he could even blink...like back then with Gorobei...I did the same to him as I did to that Raiden," tears rose to her eyes before she brushed them away and took a deep breath, "I thought I'd killed him and lived with the guilt at having killed a friend with that attack so I never used it again...I refused to even use my swords and started a new life in Kanna but one of the Raiden that attack Kanna warned us that if I continued to fight them they would send in their leader, Tanomo...I was so angry that I killed the Raiden without a thought...if he knows I'm still alive and live in Kanna...he'll not only come after me but he'll destroy everything to get to me."

Kyuzo stroked her cheek with his thumb, looking into her teary eyes and kissed her lightly, "he will never know."

"Thank you," she whispered with closed eyes.

He sat there for a while longer, Akane asleep in his arms before slowly standing, carrying Akane bridal style before leaping down. Turning, he asked Yukino where her room was. Yukino looked momentarily shocked before smiling warmly and motioned for him to follow.

"I take it you are one of those that Akane-chan loves deeply," Yukino smiled as Kyuzo lay Akane gently on her futon and tucked her in.

His silence was enough of an answer to her question. Yukino rest a hand on his arm.

"Keep her safe Kyuzo-sama."

He looked at her with an unreadable face before nodding.

Yukino left and slowly shut the sliding door but Kyuzo noticed Kambei behind her in another room across from Akane's, the samurai's eyes meeting his before the door shut. Kyuzo looked down at Akane with a soft expression that no one would ever see before laying his double-katana sheathe down gently and tugging off his coat and shirt, boots already kicked off, before laying down beside her. He pulled the blanket round him also as it was cold. Kyuzo's arms wrapped round her again and, even though she was fast asleep, Akane nestled back into him. He almost moaned at her being so close. Despite being only apart a day or so it felt much longer to him; he needed her just as much as she needed him. As he slipped into a relatively deep sleep for once, he recalled Kambei's earlier face as the door had closed. The burn of jealousy in the older samurai's eyes.

'Akane told me she and Kambei had been close,' he thought, 'but I will not let her go again,' he unconsciously drew her close to him, 'even if I have to fight everyone for her.'

* * *

**(A/N: Here's a LEMON scene coming up now so if you don't like it skip past to the end of the warning! My first LEMON so meh...)**

Morning dawned the next day with a fresh start. Birds sand outside in the trees, the faint trickling of water adding to the blissful paradise. Akane stirred slowly, the warmth threatening to send her back to slumber but the persistent light streaming in from the window decided it for her. Akane made to sit up but two arms tightened round her waist and she smiled softly. Looking back, her eyes met crimson as Kyuzo opened his eyes. Turning in his arms until she was facing him, she smiled warmly at him, "thanks for keeping me company last night."  
"I want payback," he muttered huskily.

Akane giggled as he rolled them until she was on her back and he was over her. Their lips caught in a passionate kiss until his nimble fingers worked at her clothes. They seemed to fall away from her body leaving her pale skin to gleam in the sun light. Scars lined her torso, one stretching from her stomach to her right hip, another long scar from her right collarbone curving to the base of her neck while there were stab and bullet scars here and there. Kyuzo didn't care; they made her look even more beautiful.

Kyuzo slowly kissed his way down her neck, sucking on her heating skin lightly until he reached a scar, tracing it with his lips to her collarbone and sucking once again, eliciting a delicious moan from the woman beneath him. Akane's hands roamed across his bare torso where he had his fair share of scars. One in particular close to his heart in a cross shape. Another that caught her eye came from his left shoulder, crossing to his right side. She ran her fingers gently over the scars making him shiver lightly and kiss her more passionately, more hungrily. Both were slowly losing themselves to temptation that they had succumbed to a few days ago in the Shikimoribito's cave. Akane's hands tugged at his pants, breathless as he continued his path of tracing her skin with his lips.

"Kyuzo....please...." she practically begged.

He smirked against her skin before removing the last of his clothing, his need in plain sight. Lust shone in their eyes as he teased himself at her entrance causing her to moan, her hands scrabbling against his back and to his hair, unconscious rambling for him to enter her. And he did. There was no pain like the first time, just unlimited pleasure making them moan in perfect timing.

Akane's legs wrapped round his waist, drawing him in deeper as she arched her back with his pace, pumping into her with slow but deliberately deep thrusts. Still, he couldn't keep that pace for long and was soon letting the lust take him over. He captured her lips in an almost hurried kiss, just to remind himself that it was her he was making love to. Not some geisha but Akane, **his **Akane. They tried to keep their moans quiet for fear of being heard, muted by each other's lips until they came with an almost exploding force that shook their bodies. Akane's wild scream was swallowed by him, Kyuzo fighting every urge to scream himself. He had never felt so much for anyone but her.

**(A/N: LEMON over! It was short after all :P )**

Slipping out of her, he rolled to his side, bringing her sweaty body to his, both breathing harshly but a smile on their faces. Kyuzo had never been so happy in his life, never felt such a love for someone. His eyes widened at the thought.

'Love....'

His eyes moved down to Akane who was resting her cheek against his rising and falling chest.

Akane had her eyes closed, savouring her time with Kyuzo, her mind slowly climbing back from its high perch in heaven. Only he seemed to make her reach the skies in such a passionate moment. It was not an unknown thought when her mind ran over three words.

'I love him...'

But did she have the courage to tell him?

* * *

A few hours later, both managed to part themselves from each other and dress. Kyuzo watched silently as Akane dressed into different clothing than usual. This time she wore black breeches not unlike his own and black boots. Her shirt was white with long, baggy sleeves that hung over her hands and trailed down from her wrist, a red and gold obi wrapped round her middle and swords strapped either side of her hips like usual. She turned and smiled at him.

"I believe Shichiroji, Heihachi and Rikichi have finally arrived!"

The two left to Sanae's room to find them all outside, Rikichi inside with Sanae, both crying, parted from each other by themselves. Akane sighed quietly and shook her head as Kambei turned his head and left. She looked up at Kyuzo who was already looking at her with a strange look in his eyes.

Kambei stood outside when his old friend Shichi followed.

"So painful..." he sighed, leaning back against the wooden banister separating the Inn from the garden.

"The surprise in her eyes...I'll never forget," Kambei spoke quietly, his eyes out across the koi pond.

"That sounds unlike you," Shichi remarked looking up at him.

"After looking at those eyes...there was nothing I could do, I'm still a novice," he closed his eyes, hiding the pain that had escaped there, and it wasn't from Sanae and Rikichi.

Shichiroji sighed, "the weather brings back memories...anyways its a sign of old age when we keep talking about the past."

Kambei was silent when Shichi looked at him closely.

"You're not thinking about Sanae-dono anymore..." he stood up tall and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "you're thinking of Akane-chan."

Kambei opened his eyes and looked at him tiredly, "you know me too well..." before looking down at the koi pond, "it is the same...when she and Kyuzo returned earlier, I could see it in her eyes, the light of life she had lost before...I could never take that from her."

"Even at the cost of your heart?" Shichi asked gently.

"She is worth more than this old, frail heart," the old samurai closed his eyes again.

* * *

Later that day, the sun was high in the sky by now. Kikuchi, Kambei and Heihachi were tending to the boat and Yakan body for their departure. Maro was helping out and Kyuzo walked past them, his and Kambei's eyes meeting before the older samurai nodded to him. Kyuzo nodded back lightly before carrying on his way. Akane stood a way off with both blades drawn and her eyes closed, slowly dancing through unheard music with her katanas. She slowly sped up until she was but a blur of movement before suddenly stopping. Both katanas were held backwards, pointed at Maro who had tried to sneak up on her. He squeaked in fear making her smirk before sheathing her swords.

"You should know better than sneaking up on samurai," she turned and stood over him, hands on her hips, "what?"

"I-I came to apologise for yesterday," he looked nervous but his eyes were true.

Akane sighed and relaxed her stance, nodding her head, "you are forgiven...and I'm sorry for blowing a fuse."

Maro smiled slightly and nodded his small head in acceptance.

Returning to her self meditation, this time she sat down with crossed legs, closing her eyes and 'feeling' her surroundings. Everything down to the birds in the trees and the heartbeats of the gathering people could be heard through her ears. Her two swords either side of her sang their song for only her to her, dancing in their sheathes, humming to her soul's song.

"Akane-chan! Are you coming too?!" shouted Komachi as the samurai, Kirara, Mizuki, Sanae, Rikichi and Komachi were in the boat already.

Akane smiled and vanished suddenly appearing with Komachi on her shoulders, "you kidding? I wouldn't miss the downfall of the Capital for the world!"

As they sailed through the Shikimoribito cave Heihachi commented that the Shiki were always hanging round.

"You'd think the blood would rush to their heads," muttered Akane making Komachi and Mizuki giggle.

They stopped at the rice land and climbed out, Akane beamed as she shouted.

"HONOKA!! LOOK WHO WE GOT!!"

Honoka came running, Mizuki running out to greet her and both embraced. Akane smiled warmly and sat back in the boat. That's when the Shiki suddenly dropped down to their level and Komachi gasped.

"We left those Shikimoribito clothes back at the capital!"

"Oh!" Kikuchi remembered.

Kirara looked at them all, "sorry!"

Akane was too busy laughing at the three.

* * *

The three were bowed to the Shiki, everyone else outside the circle of Shiki.

"You shall be in out debt," the leader spoke.

"Debt?" asked Kikuchi.

"Until the capital is destroyed, you may prepare for war here."

* * *

Riding on one of the huge Shiki cargo ships, Kikuchi ran around with Komachi on his shoulders, giggling loudly to herself. Each time Kikuchi ran to each side the ship tilted. The others didn't seem dissuaded at all. All except Akane.

"Kikuchiyo..." she mumbled, half hanging over the side, "please stop...."

Kambei, Shichi and Kyuzo looked over to her, "are you okay Akane-chan?"

She raised a hand until the ship tilted again and she covered her mouth, "bad move!"

Leaning over the side she threw up as Kambei told Kikuchi to stop. Komachi pouted until she saw Akane being sick.

"Oh! We're sorry Akane-chan!!!"

Kikuchi jumped, "ack! We're sorry!!"

Kyuzo patted Akane's back gently and she stood back up, leaning back against him with a sigh of content.

"I feel horrible..."

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, aware of all eyes on them.

"Nothing...motion sickness," Akane laughed lightly, "I'll be fine as long as those two don't start again," she glared at Kikuchi who gulped.

Once things were calm again, Akane pulled Kirara aside.

"Kirara, I want to ask you to do something for me but you can't tell anyone," she whispered.

The water maiden looked shocked before nodding, "I'll do anything for you Akane-sama."

Akane smiled and thanked her before telling her what to do. Once done Kirara looked at her shocked.

"Positive..."

Akane smiled warmly, "I thought so...I just hope I live long enough..."

Kirara held the older woman's hands, "you will, and you will see a new future."

"Thank you."


	12. Time for Truth

**Shinku Raikou (Crimson Lightning)**

-Chapter Twelve-

The light at the end of the tunnel had never looked so appealing before. They burst out of the Shikimoribito cave and into the dessert. Akane breathed in the fresh air.

"Much better than that cave!"

"I'm hungry," whined Komachi.

"Again?!" Akane's jaw dropped, "you eat more than me!"

Kambei stood up front looking through binoculars, searching for villages ahead. Akane bounced up beside him.

"See anything?" she asked.

"No," he sighed quietly, looking from Kyuzo to her.

"Don't give me that look," she smiled sadly at him before looking back ahead and pulling out her Japanese flute, "who wants some music to pass the time?"

There were a series of calls making her laugh before she motioned to Komachi to come, "Komachi, I've taught you 'our' song so could you please play it for me?"

Komachi beamed and nodded before taking the flute delicately, as if afraid to break it and lifted it to her lips. From the flute a beautiful tune came out, clearly Akane had taught her well, before Akane's voice joined the music.

* * *

"The blue moon lights up the darkness  
The murmur on the surface of the water is the song of the wind  
It looks down upon the footsteps  
Of we who keep repeating mistakes that are not erased

Your tears that my outstretched fingertip touches  
May one day paint the coming future red  
'May this fleeting moment stretch on...'  
So I prayed to the stars as you held me so tight I might break

No matter how much sadness you bear  
Someday, you will be rewarded

We are simply being dragged along in the unstopping cogs  
The all too fickle flow of time is too fast  
'If we can't go back, then kill me with your own hands...'  
So I cried out to the night as you simply looked into my eyes

Let me offer this song of parting as it is brilliantly torn apart  
When I wake up from this sleep, I want to be in your arms  
'May I see you one more time...'  
So I prayed to the stars as the blue moon looks down upon me

Hold me...  
Hold me until I break..."

The song ended and everyone was silent in awe of her song, of her voice and above all the meaning behind her words as she sang with her eyes closed. Before she broke out into a sad smile and looked back.

"Now I have that out of my system, let's try our bouncier song."

Komachi nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes that the song always brought before starting a bouncy tune.

* * *

"I don't care about anything  
Putting on a face like, whatever  
I was praying the whole time  
Asking for too much  
I can't be satisfied easily or gently  
That's why I keep trying

An ten o'clock comedy show  
Recovering my energy after work  
I don't like being alone  
That kind of thing is important, I think

It's a lot more tiresome than last year  
The prize that only challengers receive  
I want it

I don't care about anything  
Even if I'm a little late from here on out  
I'll press on  
Any time I anticipate it  
Aren't I like an idiot  
That's why I keep trying…"

Akane took this time to jump from her place, a wide smile on her face as she danced through them all while she sang. She came to a twirl round Kyuzo as she sang the next part.

"The truth is I'm hungrier than anyone  
Even hiding my confused feelings  
Every morning a mirror reflecting my weak, true face  
I want to destroy it…"

At this point she spun away again, still beaming before slinging an arm round Kirara and Sanae's neck.

"Wishes in a moon-filled night, they're beautiful things  
But let's become the target, let's jump in the mud  
Lady, let's go…"

She left them both before bounding over to Kikuchi and leapt onto his back, her chin on his shoulder as she sang on.

"I don't care about anything  
While deciding on a cool pose  
To tell the truth, I was fighting  
Precious life  
You who I've grown to like  
Relax just a little bit…"

Sliding from Kikuchi's back she pounced over to Shichi and twirled him round with them all laughing.

"Time is money  
Don't tell me you plan on becoming a government official  
You have dreams, don't you?  
Love rather than money  
Even if your darling is a salary man  
That's okay, if there's love…"

Leaving Shichi alone, she rounded on Heihachi, circling him almost before resting her chin on top of his head and grabbing his hands and making them wave to everyone while he laughed.

"I don't care about anything  
Putting on a face like, whatever  
I was praying the whole time  
Asking for the impossible  
More and more I can't be satisfied  
That's why I keep on trying…"

Swinging over to Komachi she lifted her onto her shoulders, the young girl never breaking a note as hey swayed around, Akane walking wobbly on purpose, spinning round with her arms out wide.

"Drifting here in the world  
The ebb and flow is intense isn't it  
At any time, you're the only one  
Whose value doesn't change…"

Then she finally turned to Kambei and grabbed his hands, pulling him with her in a spin. He smiled at her, her face alight with pure happiness at the song.

"For boys it's always  
Always unrequited love  
Passionately, passionately  
You can't put a price on it  
Dad, keep trying trying  
Mom, keep trying trying  
Older brother, Mr. Conductor, Ms. Bride  
Keep trying, trying."

Akane spun from Kambei and to the top of the platform, jumping up and landing agilely on the thin metal banister round it as the song finished and she bowed, still poised on the thin pole. Everyone clapped and cheered to her while Akane stood straight with a huge smile.

"You have no idea how close to becoming a singer rather than a samurai," she laughed.

* * *

Once they all had calmed down from her performance Kikuchi suddenly shouted.

"Oh! Look!" the ship was pulled to a sheer stop and they followed the huge mecha-samurai to a patch of disgusting smelling plants that he claimed was edible.

"I'll pass," they all muttered.

Kyuzo looked sideways before dashing off, Kambei and the others following after him. They came to a stop at the top of a dune to find the remains of two Nobuseri, Raidens. One was completely shattered, the other seemed less damaged but fatal, broken in half. They were all scattered through the remains when the Raiden broken in half suddenly stirred. Komachi and Kirara screamed as they were closest to it. Its eyes fixed on them, the head turning before locking onto them. The samurai instantly moved forward but an unexpected voice shouted at them.

"No! Wait!" Akane moved past them and towards the barely alive Nobuseri, "I rushed into killing him once, I won't do that mistake again."

"What?" they asked in shock.

Stopping in front of the Raiden, she sat down on the sand.

"Looks like it was you betrayed this time, Tanomo."

He looked down at her and let out a dry laugh, "Akane-chan, ironic that you would witness my death…"

"You just have no luck," Akane sat back making herself comfortable.

Kyuzo seemed to understand and made the others carry on salvaging but Kambei seemed to keep an eye on Tanomo.

Tanomo laughed again, "Yeah…except you didn't kill me back then…they found me before I…died and changed my body…"

Akane glared at him angrily, "into what? You're more pathetic than before."

He tried to raise his sword but his arms weren't working and he gave up with a tired sigh, "I was looking for you…"

"So I've heard," she perked up, "why?"

The Raiden's body shook lightly as if ready to fall apart but didn't, held strong by the soul wishing to part his last words.

"I wanted…to ask for forgiveness…for betraying you….and the others…."

Her eyes widened in shock before she leapt up angrily, "baka! You say that now?!"

He laughed again but it sounded more painful, "I am…a samurai still…and I wish to die with…honor, but I cannot even take my life….with my own blade."

"You want me to end your life?" she asked with sadness in her voice, even for the betrayer turned Nobuseri, he had once been her friend.

"I beg of you….." his body shook violently now, the light in his robotic eyes flickering slightly, "finish me……and destroy the Capital…we were all fooled….in the end…."

Akane slid one foot back in the sand, her hands gripping her katana hilts, this time her left on her left sword, right on her right sword. As she drew them out slowly, she flipped them backwards.

"I forgive you…for now," she muttered with closed eyes as she ran forwards and leapt up wards, bringing both fists in a swinging motion to each side. Both katanas sliced through his neck at each side finishing him instantly.

Landing, she sheathed her swords silently and sighed before looking back at Kyuzo and Kambei who were watching. Both nodded, seemingly understanding of her decision before returning to their scavenge.

"Is there anything of use Heihachi?" Kambei asked as Akane leapt up to them.

Heihachi shook his head when Kikuchi suddenly shouted.

"What about this?!"

He lifted the huge Raiden sword from the ground, the engine making the sword vibrate with intense power sending sand at them like a storm.

"It's no good," Shichi said when it finally stopped.

"Is it really?" Kambei thought out loud to them.

* * *

Akane wondered if it was time yet and looked over at Kirara who nodded slightly in response. Suddenly worry built up in her at the decision to tell the male samurai, and even fear to how he would react. Akane didn't fear him in the slightest and shoved the fear aside. She would have to face it. Kambei told them his idea to make the sword into a ship for them to fly to the Capital in, Heihachi of course would be creating this with Shichi and the other samurai's help.

"Kyuzo," Akane spoke quietly.

Said crimson clothed samurai turned to her, "what is it?" he asked in his odd soft tone that seemed to be only for her to hear.

"I…we need to talk somewhere privately," she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from them all.

Kyuzo was confused but let her lead him away from them all until they were hidden behind a high sand dune. Resting back against the steep wall of sand, Akane thought and told him to sit down. Despite his growing worry over what was wrong, Kyuzo was silent, leaving her to speak first.

"Kyuzo…" she looked at him with warm eyes, tinged with worry, "there's something I need to tell you…" Akane seemed to struggle with the words.

Kyuzo felt his fears rise, had she decided to go with another man? Kambei? His hands curled into fists before relaxing.

"I understand…"

Akane snapped from her thoughts and looked at him shocked, "what?" before it clicked and she laughed suddenly, "you think I'm going off with someone else?" she laughed some more, "oh Kyuzo, no, no, no," she took his hand and placed it over her stomach and his eyes widened, "I'm pregnant."

He was shocked into silence, his wide eyes searching hers who seemed to be searching his warily, worry hinted in her beautiful eyes.

"Is it…" he managed to speak finally, coming out almost strangled.

Akane nodded, "I asked Kirara to check with her water crystal…it's your son, Kyuzo…" she looked away, "I understand if you don't want to keep him…"

Kyuzo wrapped her in his arms, kissing her tenderly, "I'm going to be a father…"

Akane smiled widely and held him back, closing her eyes happily, "we have a reason to stay alive."

He had never felt as happy as he did this moment. He, the assassin, samurai, cold killer, was going to be a father and he only lifted his heart further. Kyuzo smiled, actually smiled, warmly down at her.


	13. Promise

**Shinku Raikou (Crimson Lightning)**

-Chapter Thirteen-

Moments later, Kyuzo left to stand on watch, the sun setting behind him making him look more handsome to Akane's eyes. She smiled to herself before walking over to Shichi and whistling.

"Coming along good Heihachi!"

Said samurai waved to her from atop the machine. Shichi smiled at her, Kambei stopping at her other side.

"How many years since we attacked the main castle?" he smirked.

Kambei and Akane smirked along with him as the older samurai spoke, "If Gorobei were here he would tell us to risk our lives for it."

Kikuchi laughed boisterously, "Hell yeah! A samurai's wish is to die on the battlefield!"

Suddenly Komachi started crying. Kirara looked down at her shocked.

"What's wrong Komachi?"

"I don't want him to die!!" she cried louder.

Akane sighed and rubbed her head, "that baka," she muttered before walking over.

Kikuchi dropped down in front of the crying Komachi, seemingly nervous.

"Hey, hey, what I said was....what I meant...." he bent forwards, "who's gonna die and leave you behind?"

He knelt down and handed her his family scroll. Komachi beamed up at him.

"When I grow up, I want you to be my husband!"

Kikuchi stood up with a gasp while Shichi and Akane giggled behind their hands.

He started crying, "I'm so happy I could cry!! Are you sure you're ok with me?"

"Yes!" Komachi beamed widely.

Kikuchi blew off steam, "hurry up and grow big Komachi!!" he picked her up and swung her round in the air. Akane felt eyes on her and turned to see Kyuzo gazing at her. She smiled back at him when someone tugged her sleeve. Looking down, she saw Komachi looking up at her seriously.

"Akane-chan, I'll give you much, much rice if you do me a job."

Akane knelt down in front of her with a smile.

"What would you have me do, my Empress?"

"Protect all the samurai! So we can all go home and listen to your music!"

All of them looked at the young Komachi sadly. They knew they would most likely die in their final fight.

"Deal."

They all looked at Akane shocked to see her smiling warmly at Komachi, "I, Akane, promise to you that I will return everyone back home, even if I have to go to Hell! I'll drag them back by their ears!" Komachi laughed joyfully, "a samurai never goes back on their word."

* * *

Night was upon them but Heihachi was still at work. Everyone was making camps and fires for themselves except Kyuzo who remained on watch, his back to them all. Akane watched him from beside Kambei and Shichi when the older samurai suddenly asked Kyuzo.

"Have you ever been to the Capital before?"

"For the former Emperor, once."

"Are the defences the same as before the war?"

"Probably."

Kirara knelt by them, handing out cups between the three. Shichi took one and made to take a sip as he asked.

"So what's the plan?"

"None," Kambei spoke quietly with his eyes closed but loud enough for them all to hear, "this time death is waiting for us."

"That's the problem with samurai nowadays," Akane stretched and laid backwards, her arms behind her head while she stared up at the stars, "always so pessimistic."

"A samurai must know when they have lost," Kambei reminded her.

"And a samurai must know when not to give up so easily," she chuckled, "to live...you have to want it with all your heart, its the only thing that saved me from letting myself die in the war when I had a whole Nobuseri ship crash onto me," Kirara gasped in shock and horror, "and the time when those two Nobuseri caught me by surprise."

Shichi chuckled, "I think that only works for you."

"Maybe," Akane sighed, "that's why I'm the perfect Guardian Angel for you all...I won't lay down and die."

"None of us do, yet we still die," Kambei looked at her now.

"That's because you're afraid...afraid of losing, of being the last one left standing...of being the last one alive to come back to no one because they all died," she closed her eyes, "it's the fear that kills people."

They were all silent, only the crackling of the fire could be heard round them, left speechless from Akane's truthful words.

Shichi shook his head, "you are too wise for your age, Akane-chan."

"How do you know so much?" Kirara asked, her hands clasped tightly in her lap as they all glanced at Kirara before to Akane, even Kyuzo looking back at them, "you have been through so much yet, you smile and laugh."

Akane smiled before opening her eyes and looking up at the stars, the freedom of the sky, "while I was laying there under the remains of a Nobuseri ship, most of my body numb with pain and broken bones, I was for sure going to die...I knew it, every living thing knew there was no way I could survive such damage...its when you are on the brink of death that you truly feel alive," she raised her right arm, stretching it out to the sky, opening her hand wide before clasping it as if taking the stars, the freedom of the sky, "I reached out and grasped the sky, the beauty of the stars, the freedom the sky had to offer and pulled myself from the wreckage...I decided that I wanted to live, that there was still so much I had to do," she let her hand fall, resting lightly across her stomach, "and now I feel truly alive, truly in control of my life and death, something that still lives on with me till now," her eyes closed, smile turning to a smirk, "so there's no way I can die, because I have already seen Death and stared it down."

* * *

Kyuzo stood from his perch and moved over to them. He didn't care about the gazes and looks the others shot him. All the mattered was the woman lay down on the ground. Sitting beside her, she opened her eyes as his hand rest over hers that lay on her stomach. Kirara smiled warmly at the two as they seemed to mentally talk to each other before looking out at them. Akane sat up straight, leaning against Kyuzo's shoulder with a smile.

"Everyone, we have something to tell you."

They all gathered closer to listen as the smile on Akane's face seemed to grow, a small one on Kyuzo's face.

"Kyuzo's going to be a father," their eyes widened in shock, except Kirara, "I'm pregnant."

More silence until Shichi leapt up and pulled her into a hug whilst laughing madly.

"Brilliant!!! I can't wait to see this stunner!"

Akane laughed as they all gathered round to congratulate them. Kambei looked strangely detached as he slipped away for a moment, most not noticing. Akane looked back at Kyuzo who nodded to her. She smiled and kissed his cheek before following Kambei behind the machine leaving them to privacy.

* * *

"Kambei?" his back was to her.

"You're pregnant," his said simply as if it answered all her questions, "Kyuzo's child."

Her face softened and she took his hand making him look back at her.

"Kambei...I will forever love you, please understand," she quietly begged.

He turned to face her, looking down at her with soft, almost hurt eyes. Kambei had known she and Kyuzo were together, had been happy with it, but had not realized they had gone so far as to have a baby. Akane squeezed his hand lightly, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Kambei's arms wrapped round her in a tender embrace before his lips caught hers in a slow, tender kiss. The female samurai was shocked at his sudden gesture but found herself powerless to push him away. His tongue slid past her lips causing her to gasp. Seizing the chance, his tongue darted further inside to toy with her own. She moaned quietly at the sensations, more tender than Kyuzo's kisses. Slowly he drew back and looked down at her. Akane had her eyes closed before they opened, fixing a sad stare on him. Kambei quickly let go of her and left before she could utter his name. Akane sighed tiredly before heading back round and sitting beside Kyuzo, resting her head against his shoulder. One of his arms wrapped round her waist instinctively and Shichi looked at her worried.

"Are you sure you should be coming to the Capital with us?"

Kyuzo's arm tightened lightly, "she's not leaving my side."

* * *

As morning rose the Shiki transporter left with Rikichi, Kirara, Sanae and the still sleeping Komachi, heading back to Kanna Village. Akane watched them go silently before taking a deep breath of the morning air.

"Girl,  
You lived your life like a sleeping swan  
Your time has come  
To go deeper

Girl,  
Your final journey has just begun  
Your destiny chose the reaper

No Fear  
Destination Darkness  
No Fear  
Destination Darkness  
No Fear

Girl  
The rain falls down from the northern skies  
Like poisoned knives  
With no mercy

Girl  
Close your eyes for the one last time  
Sleepless nights  
From here to eternity

No Fear  
Destination Darkness  
No Fear  
Destination Darkness  
No Fear."

"You always seem to sing nowadays."

She looked back to see Shichi smiling at her, motioning for her to come to him. Spinning on one foot, she strode over to him knowing what he was going to ask.

"What happened with you and Kambei-dono last night?"

Akane sighed and quietly told him all, she would never lie to Shichi. One finished he looked thoughtful before sighing quietly.

"I see...you know he loves you as well as Kyuzo."

"I know," she looked out into the dessert landscape, "but what am I to do? I can't leave Kyuzo, not only that but I carry his child......I thought Kambei would be happy for me but..." she trailed off sadly.

"Come, we must leave."

* * *

The giant mechanic sword shot across the dessert with impressive speed leaving huge sand clouds in its wake. On it stood the samurai, arms crossed and waiting as they neared the Capital. The giant main ship was surrounded by hundreds of Nobuseri, Raiden. Akane whistled, arms crossed as she sat on Kikuchiyo's shoulder.

"Like old times, ne?" she shouted back to them all.

Kikuchi raised his sword and waved it round before shouting, "Yeah!! Kikuchiyo and the boys are out to kick some ass!!"

"Whoever said lightning doesn't strike twice," Akane smirked, "doesn't know me."

Kikuchi laughed, "We'll beat them all!!"

Akane nodded, "those who live after this get a free kiss!!!"

Shichi laughed, "Bribery, I like it!"

They flew down the land as the Raiden turned towards them, flying at them from the long distance but they kept heading forwards. Kambei called back to Shichi to keep them heading towards the Capital.

"So you really meant there is no plan," Shichi called back.

"Of course."  
"I thought you said it to impress Kirara-dono."

* * *

_Kirara and Rikichi stood watching the samurai turn and walk towards the machine that would carry them to the Capital. The Water-maiden's eyes filled with tears as she made her decision, ripping off her water crystal from her wrist._

"_Kambei-sama!"_

_They all stopped, some turning back except for Kambei. Akane looked back at Kirara sadly.  
"I..." Kirara started but was cut off by the samurai._

"_Don't say it," he wasn't harsh but his words cut like his sword, "do not wait for me, my heart is already rotten...you cannot detect the smell of water."_

_Akane seemed to flinch from his words before looking back at Kirara and waving slightly before walking forwards, easily catching up with Kambei._

"_Baka," she muttered to him before walking ahead of him and leaping up easily onto the machine._

* * *

Kikuchi drew his huge sword while Akane and Kyuzo stood in front of him, both drawing their two katanas as a hail of laser shots flew at them. The three sliced away the laser shots, deflecting them away. Four of them shot at Akane but she spun her katanas in a cross shape, sending the blasts back at the Nobuseri, destroying four of them.

"Akane-chan!" Shichi shouted, "Clear us a pathway!"

Said female samurai smirked, "time to clear out the trash!"

Crouching low, she suddenly leapt up at the nearest Raiden and used them as leaping frogs, taking them down as she landed before leaping to the next. Akane worked like a blur, running along a Nobuseri gun, slicing off its head before leaping from its shoulder to the next, the previous exploding behind her taking down another two. She indeed was like lightning with her speedy movements, seemingly flickering from existence to appear somewhere else, far from her original place. Kikuchi laughed and sliced another laser beam in half.

"Look at Akane-chan go!!" then a Raiden appeared behind Akane, "Behind you!!"

Akane looked back over her shoulder as the huge sword came down on her. Running up the length of the Raiden she faced, she flipped backwards, pushing off from its metal chest and shooting through the one attacking from behind, a flurry of blades cutting straight through it. Flipping once more, she landed crouched beside Kikuchi and Kambei.

"Thanks Kikuchiyo!" she smiled, panting lightly.

"Their attacks are different," Kambei spoke suddenly, "they seem to be soulless."

"Don't tell me," Akane gasped before slicing through a couple more laser beams, one singing her sleeve but not her skin, "Ukyo's removed their souls!"

They carried on fighting while Shichi steered them through the blasts. Kikuchi swung his sword round at a Yakan that flew in but was swept backwards, luckily managing to grab onto the side quickly.

"Oy, Kambei! Do me a favour and pull me back up!"

"If you're a samurai, take care of your own problems!" Kambei shouted back, slicing another Raiden in two.

"There are some things I can't do!" Kikuchi whined loudly.

There was a sudden whirring and they all turned to face forwards.

"The main cannon's coming!" Kyuzo warned them.

"Keep going straight," Kambei ordered.

Akane got the idea and smiled, "genius! We'll ride it."

Their machine leapt up and started riding the light like a surfboard. Kikuchi shouted out, hanging on still while they tried to keep their balance.

"Jump!"

They all jumped from it before it was destroyed and flew through the sky, landing on the platforms on the outside of the Capital ship. Kikuchi fell short however but Shichi's mechanic arm shot out and pulled him up. Raiden surrounded them along with droid guards that piled out from inside, circling them. Akane's eyes swept over them all, calculating their distances and number.

"Nothing rash, Akane," Kambei suddenly spoke to her.

"You know me, 'rash' is my middle name."


	14. The End or is it?

**Shinku Raikou (Crimson Lightning)**

-Chapter Fourteen-

Steel blades flashed in the sun light as the eight samurai ran at their enemies, taking them down with a single swipe. Dancing through their enemies, more came but more fell. Kyuzo and Akane danced together, four swords glinting, dazzling in the light as they took down countless Raiden in seconds causing explosions to hit through the ranks. Akane leapt from one Raiden to the next, slicing it from its gun all the way past its shoulder. It exploded as she leapt past it to the next when one turned its cannon on her. Kyuzo saw this and his eyes widened before leaping at her. It shot at her unawares along with a crimson flash and she vanished in back smoke as the cannon shot exploded. Up high above in the ship Katsu cried loudly.

"AKANE-DONO!!! KYUZO-DONO!!!"

* * *

Katsu turned to Heihachi who drew his crossbow from Masamune and the dynamite from the Shikimoribito.

"Cover my back, please."

He set off planting the dynamite at the pillars to destroy the engine while Katsushiro fought the guards. Swiping at one of them he looked back at Heihachi to see him almost done when another droid guard appeared and shot at Heihachi before Katsu stabbed his blade through it. Looking back at Heihachi, he watched the samurai stagger to put the last one up.

"Heihachi-dono!"

He stuck the last dynamite stick on the last pillar when a Raiden flew up beside him. Heihachi shot his crossbow at it killing it with an explosion. The giant Nobuseri sword flew at Heihachi, pinning him to the pillar as Katsu shouted again.

"You can't come!....Go!" he pressed the button and there were over a dozen explosions creating large dark clouds of smoke.

Katsu hung to the ship by his sword, watching in horror as the bottom of the sip holding the engine fell away, Heihachi still pinned down.

"I want to eat rice!!!!!" he shouted as he fell, smoke covering him.

The Capital crashed shaking the entire ship, throwing up clouds of dust and trees in its wake.

* * *

Kambei, Kikuchi and Shichi stood in the main Emperor's room. Shichi was held by Tessai, Kikuchi's arm cut off and stuck in the wall with his sword. Shichi suddenly hit Tessai in the face with his staff and slipped away when droid guards ran in and shot at them. Kambei fell under the hail of bullets.  
"Kambei-dono!" Shichi made to go to him but bullets caught him also.

Swinging his staff round, it grated against the floor bringing up the flooring to create barriers. Kikuchi ran at them with a cry but the bullets slowed him until he ground to a halt before falling to his knees and forwards.

"Kikuchiyo!" shouted the two samurai but gunfire made them duck down again.

Tessai held up his hand and the bullets halted. He held out his sword and made to run forwards when a small ship rammed through the floor and slowly grated to a halt through the smoke. In the cockpit sat Kyuzo and Akane, the latter smirking at Tessai.

"Kyuzo! Akane!" Kambei said shocked.

"Kyuzo?!" Tessai growled.

A rain of bullets flew at the two but they leapt from the cockpit in perfect timing. Kyuzo darted at Tessai and his blade took him down. Kambei ran over and looked at the two, Kyuzo's right arm hung limply at his side, blood on Akane's clothes but it was unclear as to who's it was.

"Your arm, Kyuzo."

* * *

_Akane was dizzy from the explosion, her head ringing painfully but she didn't feel badly hurt. A wound on her thigh was bleeding but could be easily stopped and that's when she was aware of something lying on her, or someone. Looking down shocked, her eyes met fair blonde hair and a crimson coat._

"_Kyuzo!"_

_His right arm was bloody from taking the damage of the blast. At the last second he had dived at her as a shield from the explosion._

"_Kyuzo," she shook his shoulder._

_He groaned lightly in pain but at least he was alive. She sighed in relief as he finally stirred and rolled off her. She sat up quickly, but too quickly it seemed as the wound on her thigh stung with pain. Gritting her teeth from the pain, she looked at Kyuzo._

"_Your arm," she gasped quietly._

_Kyuzo looked at his right arm meekly before sitting up, "I'll be fine, have to go back up there."_

"_I'm coming too," she stood up with him, staggering slightly from her thigh wound._

"_No."_

_She looked at the male samurai shocked, "w...why?"_

_His eyes were warm but worried, he raised his good arm and stoked her cheek gently, "I don't want to lose you," his hand trailed to her stomach, "or my son."_

_He made to move away but she grabbed his hand and stopped him._

"_And you think leaving me down here while you get yourself killed is fine? I'm coming with you and you can't stop me."_

_Kyuzo looked back at her almost pleading for her to stay but her eyes were stubbornly alight. Making their way over to a small attack ship, he managed to climb in one handed before Akane climbed in also, sitting on his lap and careful of his arm. She flicked all the switches, turning the machine on and gripping the controls. Kyuzo's good arm slipped round her waist and she looked back at him only to be kissed softly. He hoped to convey just how much he loved her, yes __**loved**__ her, before it was too late. His right arm slowly, jerkily came up and wrapped round her also despite the pain. Slowly breaking apart, he rest his forehead against hers, both had their eyes closed._

"_I love you..." he whispered._

"_I love you too," she whispered back with tears in her eyes before turning back and wiping her eyes, determination flashing through her, "here we go!" they jetted off towards the Capital, his arms still wrapped tight round her, never wanting to let go._

* * *

Kyuzo didn't answer as Katsu came running in taking some of the droid guards down. Bullets broke Katsu's sword in half at the blade and he fell back under the droid guard. Akane stood at Kyuzo's side making up for the loss of one of his arms.

"Katsushiro!" shouted Kambei, cutting down the droid before it attacked the young samurai.

They all spread out and attacked the droid guards when one turned on Kambei from behind, raising its gun at him. He turned round too late as Katsu grabbed a gun from the floor and aimed it at the droid guard to save his sensei. Akane's eyes widened before spinning on her foot and vanishing. Katsu shot at the guard several times, Kambei's eyes widened as the bullets passed through the droid heading to Kyuzo. Time seemed to slow as Akane tackled Kyuzo to the ground, the bullets hitting her instead of its intended target. The droid guard fell dead and Katsu's eyes widened.

"Akane-dono!"

She fell but Kyuzo and Kambei caught her between them, blood trickling from her mouth yet through the pain she smiled up at them.

"Akane!" Kambei shouted.

Kyuzo's eyes were wide, "Akane...you shouldn't have..."

"Why?" she coughed painfully, "I'm supposed...to save you all...my...promise after all..."

"You can't die, not after all this!"

Shichi ran over and gasped his eyes wide with shock at the sight of his friend, her white shirt stained with blood. Katsu dropped the gun in horror and fell, shaking from shock.

"Go..." Akane gripped Kyuzo's hand with one, Kambei's with the other, "go finish this...I'll be...waiting..."

Kambei looked down at her, searching her eyes but could only see her wish for him to carry on. He clenched his jaw and bowed his head before standing. Akane smiled at him and Shichi.

"Hurry now...and kick his...ass for me..."

Shichi helped Katsu up, "what about Heihachi-dono?"

"He was shot and went down with the engine..."  
Akane chuckled painfully, "nope......I got to him...he's at the village..."

Shichi smiled softly at her, "you really are our Guardian Angel."

Kambei, Katsu, Kikuchi and Shichi ran out leaving Akane and Kyuzo. His eyes were full of pain as if he had been the one shot and not her. His hands were covered with her blood as it dripped from her wounds.

"You can't leave me again," he whispered, "we are supposed to live together...with our son..."

Their eyes moved to her stomach which had been somehow untouched by the bullets, "he'll be fine..." before she looked up at him, "go Kyuzo.....I'll be waiting here," she smiled, "I refuse to die....remember?"

Kyuzo bowed his head and kissed her softly, not caring about the copper taste of blood on her lips. Resting her gently against the wall so she was half sat up, he brushed crimson locks from her face, kissing her forehead.

"I will come back for you, I promise," before rushing after the others.

Akane watched him go with a pained smile. Her eyes trailed up to the large hole in the roof of the ceiling, just out of reach was the freedom of the sky, birds flying past despite the war that raged, clouds aimlessly floating by. She slipped in and out of consciousness until she seemed half dead. Yet still, her arm rose slowly, awkwardly with the little strength she had left, and reached for the sky. Beams of sunlight streamed through the war outside and onto her, bathing her in golden light. The female samurai closed her eyes with a smile, her hand curling into a fist.

"Freedom and life...is mine to control...."

* * *

Akane stood in darkness. Everything was silent and cold. Lifeless and dull.

'I must be dead,' she thought, 'or dying.'

Still, she smirked, swinging one sword onto her shoulder while the other was pointed down, resting her hand on top of the hilt like a cane.

'Dead? You gotta be kidding me.'

* * *

Kikuchiyo was dropped off in front of the Capital ship. It was still racing towards Kanna Village as it grated across the landscape. The battered and broken mecha-samurai planted his feet firmly in the ground and readied himself. He could still hear Komachi's crying as they drove away quickly as he had ordered them. Kikuchi looked up at the Capital as it drew on him.

'Gorobei-dono...Akane-chan...Heihachi-dono...Shichiroji-dono...Kyuzo-dono...Kambei-dono...Katsunoji...' he mentally smirked, 'it was fun while it lasted...goodbye Komachi!'

He grabbed the hilt of the giant Nobuseri sword and lifted it up with all his strength, facing the Capital.

The giant Raiden sword cut through the huge ship but was taking its massive toll on Kikuchi's body. His war cries were almost drowned out by the grating of metal on metal and explosions as the samurai leapt from the giant ship. When he could no longer hold the ship off, his feet gave way but someone grabbed him and they vanished.

* * *

Everyone watched in awe as the Capital main ship slowed as it came to the huge canyon in between the land and Kanna Village. The nose of the ship tilted down before falling into the ravine, the whole thing exploding as soon as it touched the floor. The wind buffeted everyone, the explosion intense and huge, blinding them all with light. The black smoke clouds were far greater than that of the Nobuseri ship crashing.

The ground cleared finally and Kambei, Shichi and Kyuzo threw off their cover. Standing up with a sigh of relief, the ground suddenly shook and a huge Raiden sprung up with a cry. They got ready to fight but it simply fell to its knees before landing forwards, Katsushiro leaping from inside of it and down to them.

"We survived again," Kambei said looking out across the devastation and to the almost untouched village, he would have sounded tired if not for the sadness.

"Indeed...but we lost one," Shichi remarked sadly.

Kyuzo looked out with sightless eyes, the sadness held deep within screaming to come to the surface but he couldn't allow himself to.

Komachi and Kirara searched the remains for Kikuchi but found only his partially melted boots left. The young girl cried, holding Kikuchi's scroll tightly to her. Kirara tried to comfort her sister when the young girl looked round and saw only Kambei, Shichi, Katsu and Kyuzo. Separating from her older sister, Komachi ran over to them, tears filling her eyes.

"Samurai-sama! Where is Heihachi-dono?" her teary eyes widened, "where is Akane-chan?!"

At the name they all looked down, Katsu guiltily falling to his knees. Kyuzo was barely keeping himself upright through the grief. Kirara gasped, covering her mouth with a hand while tears silently ran down her cheeks, Komachi however cried out loud, screaming to the sky.

"AKANE-CHAN!!! YOU PROMISED!!!! A SAMURAI NEVER GOES BACK ON THEIR WORD!!!!" she hugged herself while Kirara hugged Komachi also, "YOU LIAR!!!!"

"Who are you calling a liar?"

All of their eyes widened and spun round to see a sight for sore eyes. There she was, standing tall despite her blood covered shirt and pants, long crimson hair running down her back freely as she smiled at them. At her side was Kikuchiyo, half carried by her due to his missing boots and damaged self but he still waved before staggering slightly. Heihachi grabbed hold of Kikuchi's other arm again laughing despite also being wounded.

"H...How..." whispered Kirara.

"Our Guardian Angel!" Kikuchi and Heihachi shouted, pulling Akane into a one armed hug each.

She laughed warmly as the three staggered over to their friends but they all ran at them first. Komachi and Kirara tackled Kikuchiyo while Shichi grabbed Heihachi laughing. Kambei put his hands on Akane's shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"You truly are amazing."

She smiled at him, "I did say that if we survived I owe you all a kiss, so line up!!"

Kambei shook his head lightly but jumped when Akane kissed him. He sighed quietly, relaxing and allowing himself to enjoy it. After all, he would rather see her happy with Kyuzo than un happy with himself. Pulling away, she leapt on Shichi with a kiss, laughing loudly.

"Don't tell Yukino! She'll kill me!"

He laughed and nodded before moving to Heihachi who hugged her back as she kissed his cheek.

"My sweet little engineer."

"Aw shucks," he blushed.

Then she kissed Kikuchi's helmet, "you have to save yourself for Komachi!"

He blew off steam, seemingly blushing like mad. Katsu stood up next and look down.

"I'm sorry Akane-dono."

She kissed his forehead, "no worries, I'm not dead," she hugged him warmly.

Then there was Kyuzo who stood there, silently watching her before walking up to her and stopping.

"I thought..." he spoke quietly but she shushed him with a finger over his lips.

"Nu-uh," she smiled, "I've got Kami-sama on my side! I control my freedom and life, now come here," she grabbed the front of his coat and pulled him forward.

Kyuzo put up no resistance as they kissed softly, his good arm round her waist bringing her to him as there were 'aaaaw's behind them.

"Let's get sorted out."

"Gladly."

* * *

A month passed in Kanna Village. The winter snow had settled in blanketing the world in white. Akane sat outside in the snow, on a rock with cross legs, her eyes closed as she listened to the world around her. She heard the crunch of snow as footsteps neared until warm arms settled round her making her smile, not needing to open her eyes to know who it was. Akane was glad that the healer had managed to save his other arm.

"It is cold out here," Kyuzo spoke simply.

"But I like the cold," she pouted back at him before looking at Gorobei's grave.

Kyuzo's eyes rest on Gorobei's sword that was stuck in his grave before his eyes trailed to the empty spaces either side of it.

"If you hadn't of been there, there would have been three more graves there," he felt her arms tighten slightly on his as they wrapped round his arms to keep them there, "mine, Kikuchiyo-dono and Heihachi-dono."

They were silent for a while before he spoke again, "you truly are a Guardian Angel, you protected us all, you protected the village and still you live, along with this one," his hands roamed over her stomach where a small bump was growing, "and until he is born and until he is old enough," he nuzzled against her neck, her crimson locks brushing against his face as he smelled her sweet skin gaining an involuntary shiver from her, "I will protect you."

"Thank you Kyuzo," she leant back into him, both falling silent as more snow started to fall.

Two months passed and winter gave way to spring, the start of the rice season. This time though they could grow their rice and eat plenty, even sell some in the city for money and still have plenty left over. The samurai all remained over these months, recuperating from the fighting, eating rice, helping out and resting. During this time Akane had to face a decision. If to stay at Kanna Village and live the life of a peasant/farmer, or to carry on travelling as samurai. With this she had to take into account the baby and had taken to asking friends what they thought. It turned out that Kikuchi was staying for obvious reasons while Heihachi decided to stay for the rice. This made her laugh.

One night Katsu left without a word to the village except for Kirara, Kambei and Shichi who had seen him off. All except Katsu had visited Akane before he left. She had been awake, practicing by the river when he had found her, carrying Kambei's katana.

"I see you are leaving," she said, swinging both swords round in a graceful arch through the water without creating a single ripple.

"Yes, I have finally come to understand what a real samurai is like, and I will keep living until the next war in the future...I just wished to say goodbye to you."

Akane stopped and turned to him, "oh? Why's that?"

He looked down before back into her eyes, "even though I never asked you have taught me many things about being a samurai...like before we left to take on the Capital, how we should not lay down and die, but take out lives and freedom into our own hands, for that I thank you," he bowed to her in honour, "I hope we will meet again some time."

Akane smiled, "you can bet if there is a war going on or some big ruckus to do with samurai, I will be there," she mock bowed him, "goodbye, Katsushiro, I look forward to seeing you older next time."

He blushed slightly before giving her a small smile and leaving.

* * *

The next day the villagers sang as they planted and tended to their rice fields, singing in harmony altogether. Kambei and Shichi stood watching them as he smiled.

"We fought a losing battle again," Shichi frowned, "it was the peasants who won this time."

The old man walked over to them, looking out over the village also, "the land will always be here."

There was a peaceful moment between them before Kambei turned to him, "stay well, old man."

"Yeah."

Kambei and Shichi walked away when they heard someone calling their names.

"Kambei! Shichiroji!" Akane and Kyuzo caught up to them with a smile on her face, "where you two headed?"

They looked shocked before Shichi answered, "back to the Firefly Inn for now."

Akane looked up at Kyuzo, "what do you think?"

Kyuzo looked down at her with warm eyes, "I think it would be good for some peace, for a while."

"It's settled then!" Akane beamed and pushed her two old friends forwards, "you've got us for a while longer!"

Kambei and Shichi could only laugh warmly with her.

"So this is the end after all."

"Nope!" Akane giggled as Kyuzo's arms wrapped round her, "this is only the start of a new beginning!"

* * *

**THIS ISN'T THE END!!!!!! *cries* there is still more!!!! Hahahaha you shall never be rid of Akane!!!! REVIEW!!!**


	15. A new threat from an old face

**Shinku Raikou (Crimson Lightning)**

-Chapter Fifteen-

1 MONTH AFTER KANNA VILLAGE

Everything seemed to be in utter chaos. With the fall of the Capital most merchants had fallen and the Nobuseri order had all but vanished. Few remained of the once expansive ranks of Nobuseri and they had delved into shadows, away from the population. Villages seemed to be the only places in order now while the main city was in utter turmoil. Samurai patrolled the streets as guards to the new rising force. Only, these samurai were working under the sole influence of one man.

Saion sat on the throne the Merchant Maro had once claimed, one leg crossed over the other while his cheek rest against his fist, bored crimson eyes looking down on all of his followers. Short crimson hair fell in waves round his face, framing his eyes making them seem more menacing in their glaring form. He wore clothes similar to the Emperor's all but for the colours were gold and indigo, a sign of royalty. A crimson symbol resided on the back of his cloak that swept round his lean form as he stood. It was of a phoenix rising from fire with a sword held in its talons, the symbol of the Fenikkusu family. All of the samurai under his command bowed lowly on the floor before him, recognising the status he held.

"Raise your heads," his voice commanded like rich honey, "I trust you know why you are all here?"

"Hai!" they all chanted as one.

Saion's eyes narrowed lightly as a thought swam through his mind, "How many of you have come to know or meet the crimson lightning samurai?"

There were looks shared amongst the crowd before one piped up, his hair shaped in a Mohawk with several piercings over his face and body; a skimpy top and low hanging pants barely covering the samurai.

"I have, my lord, she was in company of the seven samurai who went to Kanna Village."

Most of them also spoke that they had seen her, a few even spoken with her. Saion thought for a moment with distaste.

'So many have seen her and lived to speak of it...she truly has grown soft.'

An air of cold malice seemed to radiate from him at this thought making the samurai shiver, a few whimpered silently. Saion lowered his eyes to them again.

"I want you to split into groups of five and search the land for her, bring her to me," he then added as an after thought, "alive with any means."

* * *

_Swish!_ A blade cut through the air in a graceful arch followed by another. _Swish!_ The agile body flexed here and there, bending backwards in a dance with the blades. _Swish!_ Another two blades cut through the air, their body bending, melding with every curve of the other dancer. _Shing! _All four swords crossed together as the two dancers came to a stop, his chest pressed to her back, his arms over her shoulders, her head resting back in the crook of his neck and shoulder, perfectly balanced and still as stone.

Applause broke out from the extensive crowd that had quickly gathered to view the two samurai's dance. Money was left on the black cloak spread before the two. A child bounced on his feet, pulling his mother's hand and pointing at the two excitedly before tossing down his pocket money. Steadily, they all cleared and the two samurai sheathed their katanas and claimed their earnings.

"Oh! Look at how much we earned!" Akane sprang up beaming at her lover behind her.

Kyuzo smiled back at her and nodded, still not much of a talker but at least he was smiling now. The crimson haired samurai hooked an arm through his, still beaming widely.

"Looks like we can get a room, food and still have money left over!"

Kyuzo just let her pull him along. It had been a month since they had left Kanna Village and two weeks since departing from the Firefly Inn and the two samurai; Kambei and Shichiroji. For once things were going their way. They earned money travelling and performing their sword dances to the audiences. A few times they had been given jobs from various people earning more sums of money which gave them a comfortable life. Most of the money they gave to the poor, Akane refused to keep more money than needed, while the rest went on a place to sleep, food, clothes and other things. They had stayed in the City where the journey had first begun for a few days now. Kyuzo was curious about the new rise of power. They had heard that this man was reaching for the throne of the Emperor from this City, samurai under his command.

"I wonder how everyone's doing...." Akane tapped her chin, "we'll have to send them a letter!" she smiled up at him, "you find us an inn, I'll send a letter, meet here in twenty minutes."

"Hai," Kyuzo watched her go before heading off to an inn he had stayed in before.

* * *

"-We shall have it sent immediately," the old man smiled at Akane kindly.

"Thanks Gramps," Akane waved before heading out.

It was remarkably easy for her to find Kyuzo, the crimson coat and blonde hair stuck out like a homing beacon. Still, she loved him for it. She smiled at the thought...love. Reaching him, she slid her arm through his and smiled up at him.

"Let's have a walk."

He nodded slightly, his eyes resting on her stomach, a slight bump barely visible through her loose clothing. The two samurai walked through the crowded streets, winding through round people when Kyuzo's eyes shifted to the side. They were being followed. Akane's arm through his tightened slightly before deviating into a side street that was empty. The two pursuers followed. The sound of blades being unsheathed drew their attention and the two samurai parted as two blades came down on their previous positions. Now stood there were two gangster looking men wielding samurai swords, poised for a fight, yet they clearly didn't know who they were up against. In seconds Akane had one knocked out and Kyuzo had the other pinned against the wall.

"Who sent you?" his voice was a normal stoic but it sent fear into the hired samurai.

"Th-The n-n-new Emperor!" he stuttered.

Kyuzo knocked him out with the hilt of one of his swords and let him drop.

"Looks like we need to pay the new Emperor a visit," Akane sighed, "just when I was getting used to peace."

The two moved through the crowds once again only to find themselves in a huge crowd facing a stage. On the stage stood four hired samurai wearing black clothes and metal masks to cover their faces, their katanas on their backs. Kyuzo and Akane heard whispers from the crowd.

"The new Emperor! I've heard he's handsome," a woman giggled.

"I know...but they also say he's a skilled samurai," another woman spoke in hushed tones, "and he's from one of the most prestigious samurai families!"

"No," the woman gasped in shock, "which?"

"The-"

They were cut off as a man strode on stage and the two samurai instantly turned to look at him. At the one who seemed to want them dead. He was tall and lean but the toned chest could just be seen from the part-opening of his gold and indigo yakata. A long flowing gold cape swung round his legs where a katana was almost completely concealed at his side. He had short crimson hair that fell in waves round his face, crimson eyes looking out into the crowd. Akane's eyes widened at the symbol on his cloak. The phoenix rising from its ashes with a katana in its claws. Kyuzo noticed her pale and looked at her worriedly.

"Akane-chan?"

"His cloak....Kyuzo, look at the symbol on his cloak..." she whispered hurriedly whilst still looking at the Emperor with wide eyes.

Kyuzo did so and felt his own eyes widen in shock. The symbol on his cloak was the same symbol tattooed on Akane's back...the symbol of her house and family.

"It's not possible..." she gasped, "everyone died...._he _died!"

Then he spoke.

"My people, you have been through so much turmoil thanks to the inadequate leadership of the past Emperors. Ukyo hid behind false promises and bribery and slowly turned us all into eating from his very hands...hands dirtied with the Nobuseri!" people in the crowd gasped, "but the Nobuseri are a threat no more yet still we live in squander," crimson eyes roamed over them again while Akane and Kyuzo slipped into shadows to avoid his sight, "no more, I say...I will not leave false promises on your shoulders, tell you to wait and reap the rewards, no! I will change all of this with my hands, my fists," he held out his arms to the crowd, "with the samurai under my hands I will bring peace and prosperity that we all rightly deserve!" cheers went up, "who's with me?!"

Men punched the air shouting their approval, woman clapping and smiling tearfully at the prospect of peace. Akane's hands turned to fists. Once again the people were being led by sugar-coated lies. Only this time it was by her brother, Saion.

They made their way carefully to the inn. Not wanting to be discovered by any samurai under Saion's control. Once inside their room, Akane sighed, slipping into the futon tiredly. Kyuzo joined her, bringing her into his arms which soothed her quickly. They laid there, awake, but comfortable.

"What do you think we should do?" Akane asked quietly.

The blonde haired samurai was silent for a moment before speaking, "we should see him in private, see what he wants."  
She nodded against his chest before smiling, "I can't wait for this baby to be born."

Kyuzo smiled warmly and kissed the top of her head, "nor can I...now sleep."

"Hai, hai..."

* * *

The fireflies danced around the Inn named after them. The beautiful koi garden seemed alight with their green embers. Sat on the wooden flooring was the greying samurai still clad in his white robes. His eyes gazed into the water of the pond, seeing not the koi but a beautiful smiling face. Akane. Kambei sighed and sat back to look at Shichiroji who was dancing with Yukino. A small smile came to his face but he was still far away in his mind. It had been a long month since leaving Kanna and two very long weeks since Kyuzo and Akane had left on their own. He still remembered that night vividly.

* * *

_Hearing the sounds of two people moving around in the room beside his, Kambei half wanted to go and see what was up but dreaded the idea of seeing Akane in Kyuzo's arms. Instead, he sat there drinking and glancing out into the distance of the garden. It always calmed his thoughts...even more when he thought of Akane singing amongst the garden._

"_Kambei?"_

_Turning back, he looked to see Akane stood in his door wearing her usual clothes. Kambei knew they were going to leave now._ _Looking back out across the garden, Akane sighed quietly and walked in. Sitting down beside him they were bother silent for a few moments before Akane's hand fell on his before he could lift the drink to his lips._

"_Drinking doesn't do a thing, you should know that," she quietly scolded him._

_Now it was Kambei's turn to sigh before setting the cup down and looking at her. She was as beautiful as ever. Her wounds were healed leaving her skin with a few more scars that could be just seen on her exposed arms. _

_"Kyuzo-dono is a lucky man..." he managed to speak finally._

_Akane rolled her eyes before looking at him warmly, one hand resting against his cheek before she kissed his forehead softly._

"_You will find love Kambei, I will make sure of that, and you will forget about your feelings for me."_

_His callused hand fell onto hers that rested on his cheek, his eyes meeting hers, "I could never forget my feelings for you..."_

_Kambei pulled her into a warm embrace, his face resting against her hair that always managed to smell like strawberries._

"_Send us a message if you ever need anything, I and the others will come."_

_Akane smiled and sat back, "will do," before she stood, "goodbye Kambei but don't think this is the last you've seen of me," she stuck her tongue out at him, "you can never be rid of me."_

_He smiled and watched her leave, whispering, "I'd have it no other way."_

* * *

Shichi noticed Kambei's far off look and excused himself to see his friend. Sitting down beside him, Shichi refilled the empty cup beside his old friend.

"Come join us, Kambei-dono, it's no good sitting out here thinking off Akane-chan."

As always Shichi seemed to know best and Kambei reluctantly walked inside. That was when he spotted a brunette woman with warm brown eyes, dressed in an indigo kimono. Her name was Yuki and she was his. Kambei walked over to her, a smile lighting up his face. They met a week ago. She was a samurai - maybe not on his and Akane's level - but she had held her own against five other samurai. It was then he had found her and helped her get rid of the five samurai. When she had smiled at him and told him her name was Yuki his heart had almost stopped. He wasn't a superstitious person but when he recalled Akane's words how she would help him find love; he took it as a sign. Recalling Akane had posed as a woman named Yuki. Since then he taught Yuki more of the sword and Yuki taught him how to love.

_He could never forget Akane or his love for her. _

Kambei slipped his arm round Yuki's waist as the brunette led him into a dance with a wide smile.

_But he was learning to love again._

'Thank you....Akane...'

* * *

**GOMENNASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It took aaaaaaaaages to finish this new chapter!!! *bows repeatedly* I've been crazy with my other fanfics and left this one behind (its surprsingly hard to write the upcoming chapters!!!!!) Forgive me!!!!!! *sniff* Hope you enjoyed this chapter though :P**


End file.
